


Procrastination is Futile

by the_goofball



Series: Resistance is Futile [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Begging, D/s, D/s dynamic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Forced Masturbation, Humor, Kink Exploration, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Romance, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn Janeway, Seven of Nine and 48 hours undisturbed holodeck-time.<br/>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It took me way longer than I had anticipated but finally here it is, the sequel to RRIF.
> 
> Edit: after some more consideration I decided to add tags when I update. But I simply can’t decide for anyone else if it’s (just) mild kink content or already way too much.
> 
> Thank you, Purpely, for having an eye on my grammar and spelling. I sincerely hope I didn’t smuggle any new mistakes in there. And thank you for your questions and suggestions, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> And without further ado: please enjoy!

Janeway and Seven stepped onto sandy ground into the middle of a grove of palm trees which seemed to be a little elevated. Straight ahead Janeway could see the sun glittering on the ocean and to their right was a lovely small cottage.

“Shall we walk for a bit or do you want to check out the house first?”

“If you don’t mind, I would like to change into something more – casual as well,” Seven said.

“Of course,” Janeway said, then looked questioningly at Seven. “I always believed you were comfortable in your Biosuit. At least it looks like it.”

“I am,” Seven replied as they headed for the house. “But I have been… experimenting.”

Janeway noticed the slight pause and decided not to ask any further questions. As they came to the house, Janeway asked if Seven would rather have her wait outside.

Seven hesitated before she replied: “Yes, I would. Thank you.”

Janeway smiled. “If I’m not right here when you come out, I’ll probably have wandered off towards the beach.” Janeway pointed behind herself.

“I will find you.”

 

And of course Seven had to find her later, because after a couple of minutes Janeway did wander off. But Janeway hadn’t gone too far, just few meters down to the beach where she had found a large piece of driftwood to sit on. She had taken off her shoes and socks and with her toes buried in the sand she looked out to the ocean.

Her mind wandered back to the emotional roller-coaster of the last couple of days; the threat of Seven dying due to her malfunctioning cortical node; the devastation of her breaking up with Janeway; the hope of having a solution to save Seven through Icheb, which Seven rejected because of the risk it posed to him; the fear for Seven and Icheb during the operation, after Icheb had convinced Seven to go through with it; and finally the revelation of Seven’s reasoning for ending their relationship.

Janeway shook her head with a small smile. Seven had honestly thought Janeway would hear her out and send her on her way. Instead, Janeway had wanted to wrap Seven in her arms and make her swear that the next time she’d come talk to Janeway before giving in to her logical conclusions regarding their relationship.

Overwrought by emotions, Seven had broken down and later, after some more quiet talking, had fallen asleep in Janeway’s arms.

Now they were in the holodeck on doctor’s orders; Seven to recuperate and Janeway to get her – as the EMC had stated – ‘overcompensated protectiveness’ in order.

 

“May I sit with you?”

Janeway smiled and turned her head towards Seven. “Yes…” The rest of the sentence got lost somewhere, as Janeway’s brain struggled with the sensory input that her eyes were sending it.

First of all Janeway noticed that instead of her usual hair-do, Seven had her hair bound together in the nape of her neck, which noticeably softened her features. Janeway’s eyes travelled down to a white button-up shirt, from which the two top buttons were decidedly not buttoned-up, just hinting at a nice cleavage, not showing anything, but making you oh so curious. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to above Seven’s elbows. Then there was a pair of bluish trousers, the colour so pale as if it had been washed out. And at the bottom of the trousers, Seven’s bare feet looked out.

“I… you…” Janeway blinked. “You look gorgeous,” she finally managed.

“Thank you.” Seven sat down beside Janeway but didn’t look at her.

“I mean it,” Janeway said in earnest. “You give the word casual a whole new meaning.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Seven’s mouth. “Actually I would be considered out-dated,” Seven said. “Due to Lieutenant Paris’ fascination with the late 20th and early 21st century I came across some things like this.” Seven gave Janeway a quick side-glance. “I have told you that I tried to create a hologram of you.”

“Yes,” Janeway replied softly.

“As it failed, I… instead I began to…” Seven sighed then looked at Janeway. “I fail to understand why I care about my appearance, it’s irrelevant,” she said. “Or at least it should be.”

“Do you care in general?”

“No.” Seven didn’t miss a beat.

“When I got ready for our first date, I stood in front of my wardrobe for minutes and simply couldn’t decide what to wear,” Janeway told Seven and smiled. “I wanted to look good, and I… I wanted you to like what you see.”

“Why does it matter? It’s an inefficient waste of time.”

Janeway laughed at that. “Indeed,” she agreed. “And to tell you the truth, I don’t have the answer to your question. It just seems to be of importance – at least on special occasions.” And while Janeway looked into Seven’s uncomprehending eyes she realised why she had not once felt awkward or ashamed in Seven’s presence, even when naked.

“I’ll be damned,” Janeway breathed.

The crested implant above Seven’s eye rose.

Janeway shook her head. “I don’t know how to explain or even where to start.”

“Please try.”

Janeway sighed. “It’s connected to appearance and attractiveness and my revelation why I’ve never felt inadequate in your presence.” She averted her gaze for a moment before she looked back at Seven. “Not even without clothes.”

Seven cocked her head and Janeway gave her a half-smile. “Seven, you are a very attractive female and over a decade younger than me.”

“I do not understand the relevance.”

Janeway’s smile grew broader. “Exactly.”

Seven furrowed her brows.

“You don’t care about appearance and I’ve always known that on some level, which is why I always felt comfortable around you and didn’t worry about my body.”

“Your body is more than adequate,” Seven said. “I do appreciate how it responds to me.”

Janeway leaned in and gave Seven a soft kiss. “I’m glad that you do and I feel the same, but I’m not talking about functionality.”

Seven sighed again and Janeway sensed her getting frustrated. “Please don’t,” she said softly. “I know you don’t understand it and it’s exactly the reason why I feel so at ease with you.” Janeway looked back and forth between Seven’s eyes. Hadn’t she said something about the computer not being able to create the exact colour of Janeway’s irises? Seven’s dissatisfaction could be due to her perfectionism but it could also be-

“Seven, when you tried to create the hologram of me, you said that the computer failed at the colour of my eyes. Why was that so important to you?”

“Because it wouldn’t have been an exact replica of you,” Seven said and Janeway deflated.

“Most of the times I enjoy looking into your eyes as they are very expressive and I-“ Seven stopped and looked at Janeway in surprise.

“And?” Janeway prompted.

“And I like their colour, the different shades they have, depending on your disposition.”

“You do?” Janeway knew there was a happy smile in her face but she couldn’t suppress it. Then she realized that she had just asked Seven to repeat herself. “Sorry, you’ve already said so. There’s no need for an answer.”

“But you seemed to be rather pleased about that,” Seven said and cocked her head. “Captain Kathryn Janeway, I like the colour of your eyes.”

Janeway actually blushed. “Thank you,” she said and looked away from Seven’s intense gaze.

“I have failed to implement the conclusions of my research,” Seven said.

“What do you mean?”

“I have found in the database that compliments and romance are important in human relationships or rather in the courtship. I apologize-“

Janeway shook her head and Seven stopped.

“Please forget tradition and what’s supposed to be right,” Janeway said. “If I had taken that into account, I should have let you go after our first date.” She locked eyes with Seven. “And what would I have missed?”

“But-“

Janeway put a finger onto Seven’s lips. “Everyone can pick up a bouquet of flowers. The gesture itself isn’t romantic, it’s the intent behind it. And you romance me in a very unique way.” Janeway pulled her finger back. “And you are making me compliments, even if they aren’t verbal.”

Once more Janeway could see that Seven was struggling with what she was trying to say. “First of all, you are paying me a compliment simply by choosing me.” Janeway grinned. “You apparently deem me smart enough.”

“You are very intelligent and resourceful,” Seven said.

“Thank you,” Janeway said with a smile.

“You also have a great capacity for compassion. And even though I’ve had difficulties comprehending the concept at first, I have come to a certain understanding.”

“I believe you have a good grasp on the concept yourself,” Janeway said.

“Which I couldn’t have developed without you.”

“You do realise that I have made certain decisions as a captain based on your compassion?”

Seven said nothing.

“Alright,” Janeway said and moved in front of her. “Here’s the truth: you keep me on my toes, you challenge me and make me look at the way I think, I mean really look at it,” she said. “And yes, I don’t always like it, because believe you me, it can be damn uncomfortable to be reminded of your own shortcomings – especially if it’s in the middle of the night.”

“It is the best time to discuss matters with you,” Seven stated coolly. “You seem more relaxed.”

Janeway laughed. “So you charge on purpose into my quarters late at night?”

There was a tiny smile. “No, but I take my time to consider my words before I come to you.”

“Like when you want to convince the captain to get involved with you?”

“Precisely.”

“I am very glad that you took this particular subject into your very capable hands,” Janeway said and reached out to caress Seven’s cheek. But Seven caught her wrist and Janeway looked up from their hands, just to find Seven studying her hand closely, even turning it from side to side.

“I have always been aware of your touch,” Seven said. “However, I just realised that it hasn’t only been the touch.” She looked up. “I’ve always been aware of your hands and that I find their shape pleasing to my eyes.”

Janeway glanced briefly at her rather bony hands before she lifted her gaze again. “I’m glad you like them.”

The implant above Seven’s eye rose. “I am certain it’s advantageous if you like the sex organ of the person you’re intimate with.”

With a laugh, Janeway leaned in and gave Seven another quick kiss. “Indeed,” she said. “How about you giving me that very fine sex organ of yours and we go for a stroll?”

Seven cocked her head. “If I were to be asked about what we did while we were here, should I tell that we have been walking sex organ in sex organ along the beach?”

“Don’t you dare tell that to anyone,” Janeway said with feigned shock, then stood up and held out a hand to Seven. Janeway should have known better than to really try and help Seven, because she got up without the slightest pull on Janeway, causing her to almost loose her balance. The only reason Janeway didn’t end up on her butt was Seven’s strength.

“You could have taken advantage and just fallen on top of me,” Janeway quipped.

“Would you like me to take advantage of you?”

“I…” Janeway blinked. “I… no… that’s a loaded question,” she finally said. “Not in general, no. I guess I just wanted to express that I wouldn’t have minded having you land on me.” Janeway shook her head. “It was meant to be funny.”

“I understand that,” Seven said. “I simply took the opportunity to lead to the first topic of our conversation about sex.”

Janeway swallowed. “You… you want to talk about BDSM?”

“Yes.” Plain and simple.

“Alright,” Janeway replied, trying to sound casual. “I had something lighter in mind.”

Seven cocked her head. “Why you would think of BDSM as a heavy topic.”

“Not heavy, but loaded.”

“Elaborate.”

Janeway looked into Seven’s eyes. Plain and simple? She inhaled deeply. “I’m afraid I’ll chase you off because I desperately want you to use this meticulous patience of yours to drive me absolutely crazy.”

Seven’s pupils widened.

Janeway closed her eyes and turned her head away.

“I am not scared by the prospect of your implied intensity.”

“Seven, we haven’t even really talked about it.”

“Which is the reason why I want to discuss it now,” Seven replied.

Janeway looked up at Seven. “I’m supposed to be cool, calm and collected when we negotiate,” she said. “But I’m not and I don’t know how to solve this.” Janeway averted her eyes again. She always felt so needy when the subject came up.

“I am reasonably calm,” Seven stated.

“I’m the more experienced one,” Janeway replied and looked at Seven. “I’m not going to heap all the responsibility onto your shoulders.”

“Isn’t that exactly what you want?”

Janeway shook her head. “Not while we talk, no.”

“I don’t understand why it should matter if you are not as calm as I am while we talk.”

Janeway looked to the ground. “I don’t know,” she answered quietly. “But it does.”

“Kathryn?”

Janeway’s breath caught. The first and so far only time Seven had used her given name had been the night she had forbidden Janeway to touch her; the night Seven had held her down to seduce and then fuck her.

Janeway lifted her gaze and looked up into Seven’s eyes.

“Is there a reason why you fight this?”

Janeway swallowed, trying to supress her need. “I’m feeling like I’m failing you,” she said and took a deep breath. “I should be talking with you, explain things to you. I should not be listening for a certain tone in your voice or wishing for a certain look,” Janeway said. “But I’m already connecting my given name to something special, something to do with BDSM, Seven. And I am reacting to it, because it’s resonating inside of me.” She took another shaking breath. “BDSM is supposed to be about safe, sane and consensual, but I am not feeling very sane at the moment.”

“You just told me 5.4 minutes ago that I should forget what is supposed to be,” Seven said. “I suggest we do the same in this case.”

“And do what exactly?”

“We talk,” Seven said. “Nothing else.”

“You do realise that this will either kill me or at least frustrate me?”

Seven cocked her head. “You do like anticipation, don’t you?”

“Maybe it’s not me who’s getting killed,” Janeway rebuffed.

The crested implant rose.

Janeway shook her head. ”I’m sorry.” With a sigh she turned towards the ocean and stared at the waves. How had it come to this?

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Janeway felt Seven move behind her, then her arms went around Janeway’s midriff and she hugged her close.

Covering Seven’s arms with her own, Janeway leaned her head against Seven. “I really am sorry,” she said quietly. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“I have detected a pattern and I intend to change it,” Seven said.

“What are you…”

Seven had moved her head and now her lips were traveling across Janeway’s neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Seven’s mouth moved back to Janeway’s ear. “I remember you saying once: more action, less talking.”

Janeway laughed but that turned into a soft moan as Seven’s teeth grazed her skin.

“Will you go to the house with me?”

Instead of answering, Janeway turned in Seven’s arms and lifted her mouth for a kiss.

Seven pulled back with a tiny smile. “If we do that we will not get to the house.”

“We will, it might just take a little longer,” Janeway replied.

Seven cocked her head a little, then she bent down and again Janeway lifted her mouth to hers. But yet again Janeway did not get what she had expected. Seven tightened her grip on Janeway and picked her up.

Janeway looked at Seven in mild exasperation, which turned quickly into pleasure as she finally got the kiss she had asked for and Janeway happily welcomed Seven’s tongue with her own.

All too soon Seven pulled back and began to walk.

“Why are you always carrying me?” Janeway studied Seven’s features.

“Always is highly exaggerated, it is the third time I am doing so,” Seven replied and glanced at Janeway. “I like having you in my arms.” She looked ahead again. “And my legs are longer, therefore I am faster.”

Janeway smiled. “Yes, your legs are very long,” she said. “The thing I remember most clearly about seeing you for the first time without the armour are those endless legs.”

Seven gave Janeway another quick glance. “Endless?”

“That’s what they look like, like they are going on for forever,” Janeway said. “Just like your lovely neck.” Janeway put her hand in the nape of Seven’s neck – which was the point when she noticed that they weren’t moving towards the house.

“Seven, where are we going?”

“To the ocean.”

“What? Why?”

“It was closer.”

As if to mark Seven’s words, Janeway heard Seven’s feet splashing into the water.

“Seven?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Why are we going to the ocean?”

Janeway felt Seven sway on her feet, then she stopped.

“I…” Seven looked at Janeway. “You like taking a bath and you like being under the shower with me,” she said. “I concluded that you like water.”

“I do,” Janeway said softly.

“That is convenient, because you are about to get wet.”

And sure enough, Janeway’s feet dipped into the water, which luckily was rather warmish, because then she realised that Seven was lowering them into the water. Janeway couldn’t help it, she started to laugh. “This is insane, I love it!”

Soon Janeway was straddling Seven’s bent legs with the water up to her waist. She cupped Sevens face in her hands. “I love you, Seven of Nine.” Janeway’s heart, already softened by Seven’s gesture, melted into a puddle of sappiness as Seven smiled that rare happy smile of hers. “And as I have said before, you romance me in a very unique way.”

Janeway leaned in and softly brushed her lips against Seven’s. She repeated the gesture, then traced the tip of her tongue along the lower lip. Seven inhaled sharply, then her tongue met Janeway’s and they kissed in the same languid rhythm as the waves that played around them.

Seven moved her hands to the hem of Janeway’s shirt, pulled it up and then over her head, spraying them with some water. After dropping the shirt, Seven went straight for the clasp of the bra, unhooked it and took that off as well.

Janeway bent her head and licked one of the salty droplets off Seven’s skin and lifted her hands to undo the buttons on the shirt. Janeway fumbled with the second one as Seven started to softly bite her neck. Bravely, Janeway fought with the next button but had to stop when Seven reached the juncture between her neck and shoulder. It felt wonderful and she tilted her head to the side with a moan, offering herself to Seven.

Janeway made another feeble attempt at the buttons but when Seven cupped Janeway’s breasts in her hands, she finally gave up and looked at Seven. “Help me to get this off.”

“I want to finish undressing you first,” Seven said. “You will have to stand up, however.” She reached around Janeway and lifted her up.

Holding on to Seven shoulders, Janeway stood up and looked down to her. But Seven was already bending her head and-

Janeway gasped as Seven licked across her stomach. Seven unfastened Janeway’s pants and started to pull them down while her mouth explored the newly revealed skin.

It was a bit cumbersome to get the rest of Janeway’s clothes off but finally they floated around them and Seven went back to letting her mouth travel across Janeway’s skin. Her hands had been on each of Janeway’s calves, but now they slid up her legs and Janeway gasped as they reached the sensitive back of her knees. Seven moved her hands to the front and higher, her thumbs touching the inside of Janeway’s thighs. They came tantalizingly close to her centre.

“Seven…” Janeway breathed.

Seven looked up, stopping her upward movement.

Janeway exhaled and then swallowed.

“Captain?”

With a soft smile, Janeway shook her head. “It just feels good.”

“I agree,” Seven said, still looking up. Then one of her hands moved up and glided across Janeway’s vulva, grazing her clit.

Janeway jerked with a gasp.

“You are very wet,” Seven stated. “And I am not referring to the water.”

“That’s what you do to me,” Janeway replied. “I want you.”

Seven’s fingers dipped between Janeway’s folds, then moved to her clit, stroking and circling it. Janeway groaned and dug her fingers into Seven’s shoulders. Then Janeway felt the hood of the clit being spread, revealing the bundle of nerves.

Janeway froze in anticipation of the touch she was expecting. “Yes… please…”

Seven blew across Janeway’s wetness, causing her to shiver.

Seven released the hood and went back to stroking. Janeway’s knees buckled and Seven put one hand onto her butt to steady her. One of Seven’s fingers slipped into the crack and landed on Janeway’s anus, just resting against it. The added stimulation felt wonderful and Janeway let go of Seven’s shoulder with one hand to put it above Seven’s hand.

“That’s… very nice…”

Seven flexed the finger on Janeway’s anus lightly, causing her to jerk forward, right against the finger on her clit – which sent another jolt of pleasure through her. Janeway rocked back against the finger on – no, in her ass. It was a chain-reaction and Janeway did nothing more than react. There were no more conscious decisions, no more thoughts. Janeway’s body just moved back and forth, back and forth between the two points of pleasure.

The sensation of Seven’s teeth grazing her skin finally pushed Janeway over the edge and she came – right before her legs gave way and she sank with a splash back into the water and into Seven’s embrace.

 

*

 

Janeway shivered and tried to get even closer to Seven and the body-heat she created. “I’m getting cold,” Janeway mumbled against Seven’s neck.

“Then it would be wise if we would leave the water.”

“Yes, it would be.”

“You will have to move,” Seven said.

“I’m trying,” Janeway said and smiled. “Really hard.”

Seven’s head moved and even without looking at her, Janeway knew the crested implanted was raised.

“The only muscles moving are the ones in your face,” Seven stated.

“I have to start somewhere.”

Janeway waited for a reply and when there was none, she shifted her head just enough so she could glance at Seven. Her puzzled look made Janeway lift her head from Seven’s shoulder. “What?”

“It’s peculiar. I have been in your presence for 1.9 hours and yet, as I looked at you a moment ago, I felt my temperature rise as if you had just stepped into the room,” Seven said and cocked her head. “Is this because I found you to be very endearing in that moment?”

Janeway couldn’t help the sappy smile that broke free. “Maybe so,” she said. “I don’t know if my temperature rises in moments like this but sometimes I feel a twinge in my chest or a fluttering sensation in my stomach.”

“The butterflies?”

Janeway nodded.

“I have felt them too.” Seven looked at Janeway, a tiny smile curling the corner of her mouth. “You do the strangest things to my physique.”

“You’re the one to talk,” Janeway said with a laugh. “Look at me, I’m hardly able to walk.”

“At least you can walk,” Seven said and the implant above her eye twitched. “I am certain that my legs are still attached to my body, however, I do not feel them.”

Janeway frowned. “The water isn’t that…” Her voice trailed off and she looked down. “They fell asleep?” Lifting her gaze again, Janeway moved backwards to get her weight off Seven. Her intention of getting to her feet was thwarted by her wobbly legs and the waves hitting the back of her knees. Janeway splashed back into the water. Another attempt had her at least standing, although not as steady as she would have preferred. Only now did Janeway look at Seven who had a full blown grin on her face.

“Don’t say a word,” Janeway grumbled, trying to keep her own smile in check.

“I-“

Janeway lifted a hand. “Don’t!”

“You-“

“Just give me one good reason to dunk you!”

“You lack the strength to do so,” Seven stated, her chin lifting arrogantly.

“Ha!” Janeway lunged at Seven.

A few minutes later Janeway was soaking wet and breathless, yet she had not managed to push Seven over.

With her head cocked, Seven looked at Janeway. “You don’t know when persistence is futile.”

“No,” Janeway replied and then splashed water onto Seven – a lot of it.

Once Seven was as wet as Janeway, she stopped and folded her arms. “I always try to succeed.”

Seven lifted her head and the look she gave Janeway did not bode well.

“And I know when to retreat,” Janeway said and did exactly that – leaving plenty of room between Seven and herself.

Buck-naked Janeway dashed out of the water and up the beach, a wide grin in her face. She glanced back once as she ran up to the house and laughed with delight as she saw Seven still in the water, looking after her.

Not paying any attention to the interior of the house, Janeway went in search for the bathroom. The exertion had warmed her up but she still wanted to get under the warm shower.

Janeway had hardly been in the walk-in shower for a couple of minutes, when Seven appeared in the door. Wiping the water from her face, Janeway took a step forward to keep her view clear and the look from Seven had her drop her arms.

Seven was out to get Janeway, her gaze from underneath the brows told that much. But it was also in her posture, which had nothing in common with the statuesque stance she usually had. She was standing still, but her arms had a slight bow to them and her hands were neither loose nor in fists.

The fact that the white shirt was now transparent and Janeway could clearly see Seven’s breasts did not diminish the sense of controlled energy within Seven – not at all.

Seven gave Janeway a once-over – sending a shiver down her spine – and then stepped into the room with the grace of a big feline that was about to pounce. Her hands reached for the button-line of her shirt and Janeway had a feeling that she was about to rip it apart. Janeway lifted her own hands to stop her but then thought better of it.

“I love this shirt on you,” Janeway said quietly instead.

The crested implant rose slightly, then Seven stepped in front of Janeway. “Then you will have to open it.”

Janeway swallowed and nodded before she reached up. After a quick glance to see what her fingers were doing, she looked up again.

Seven’s eyes were still on Janeway’s face, causing her to blush and avert her gaze.

“Your breath is quickening and your temperature is rising,” Seven stated. “Why?”

There simply was no hiding from Seven. Janeway swallowed again. “Because of your intensity,” she replied and moved to the next button. “You remind me of a wild feline.”

“A dangerous creature.”

“Yes.”

“Do you believe me to be dangerous?” Seven asked.

Janeway opened the last button and looked up. “Belief has nothing to do with it,” she said. “I know you can be dangerous.”

“Yet you are not scared of me.”

“No, I’m not scared of you,” Janeway replied. “But I am nervous.”

Seven bent her head and Janeway inhaled sharply, her eyes flickering from Seven’s eyes to her mouth and back to her eyes.

“Why?”

“Because…” Janeway moistened her dry lips. “Because I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“And yet you are aroused,” Seven said. “I can smell the scent of you.”

Janeway had been so focused on Seven that she hadn’t even noticed growing wet. Of course now Janeway was very aware of the throbbing between her legs.

“What would you like to happen?”

“I… I don’t know,” Janeway said, her eyes on Seven’s chin.

Seven shook her head slightly. “Do not start,” she said. “What would you like to happen?”

Janeway’s gaze dropped, sliding down Seven’s body, until she looked at the floor. Suddenly there was a picture in her head and she wondered how it would be to-

“I’d like to drop to my knees, get you out of these pants and pleasure you with my mouth.”

Seven said nothing and Janeway closed her eyes. A feeling of rejection began to claw at her innards and Janeway was just about to step away from Seven when her fingers touched Janeway’s chin, lifting it up until she met Seven’s gaze.

“Is that really what you want?”

“I’d love to,” Janeway said around the lump in her throat. “If you’d permit it.”

After a moment of simply looking into Janeway eyes, Seven said: “Unexpected but acceptable, proceed.”

Janeway felt conflicted as Seven was still holding her chin, demanding the eye-contact. But she’d also told Janeway to go on.

“Do you realise that you have your hands on your back?” Seven then asked.

“No,” Janeway whispered. “I wasn’t aware of it.”

“I thought so,” Seven said. “But now you are?”

“Very.”

Seven straightened up and released Janeway’s chin. “You may proceed now.”

If Janeway hadn’t been so eager, she’d put a little more effort and dignity into her descent. But she was on her knees in a flash and reached up to pop open the buttons on Seven’s pants – which wasn’t as easy as she had believed it to be. The material was quite sturdy and wet, and it took Janeway a tad to get them undone. The wetness also caused the pants to stick to Seven’s skin, making it hard to get them peeled off. At least – and much to Janeway’s delight – there were no panties to worry about, just naked flesh that made her mouth water.

Finally Janeway pulled the second pant leg free and she pushed the pants behind her. Moving up from her haunches, Janeway kneeled in front of Seven, put her hands on her back and looked up.

With Seven being almost naked except the open shirt that framed her upper body, she was quite the sight. And she still had this look as if she was about to tackle Janeway.

After a deep breath, Janeway asked: “May I continue?”

“Yes.”

Janeway moved a bit closer and then leaned in to kiss Seven’s pubic bone before she let her lips travel lower. Seven’s aromatic scent hit Janeway’s nose and she inhaled deeply with closed eyes. Flicking her tongue out, Janeway sought and found the clit. Janeway moaned as Seven’s flavour reached her taste buds and she had to swallow repeatedly when her mouth began to water.

“No teasing!” Seven’s voice was low and tight.

Janeway opened her eyes and looked up to Seven, meeting her gaze. “As you wish,” she whispered and leaned in again. Janeway knew Seven enjoyed a certain movement very much and she began to quickly flick the tip of her tongue across Seven’s clit.

Seven’s lips opened and she thrust her hips towards Janeway. “Yes!”

The sudden move dislodged Janeway, and swiftly she leaned back in. Then Seven’s hand was on Janeway’s head, pressing her face against herself, restricting Janeway’s breath – which made Janeway groan with excitement. Even more eager now, Janeway let her tongue fly across Seven’s clit.

Kneeling there on the hard floor, bent over in an uncomfortable position with her hands on her back, hardly able to breath, her own saliva and Seven’s essence starting to drip from her chin, Janeway did not feel humiliated or degraded. She felt a freedom she hadn’t felt in years. And as Seven reached into Janeway’s hair to get an even tighter grip and her hips began to jerk against Janeway as she came, Janeway was filled with a sense of pride and accomplishment.

 

Seven had released Janeway’s hair but still held her close for a while, before she crouched down. Janeway was stunned to see Seven’s watery eyes and the only reason she didn’t panic was the soft expression in Seven’s face.

Seven held out a hand to Janeway. “Will you join me under the shower?”

Janeway nodded and stiffly got to her feet and the way Seven glanced at her, Janeway was sure she noticed even though she didn’t say a word. Instead she directed Janeway under the spray of the warm water, making sure that she wouldn’t get it into her face. Seven then took off her shirt, threw it to the side before she stepped up to Janeway and wrapped her into her arms.

Janeway returned Seven’s embrace. “Are you alright?”

“I am very alright,” Seven replied close to her ear.

Janeway sighed with relief.

“Please do not worry.” Seven moved her head back and looked into Janeway’s eyes. “We will talk later, I might be able to describe my… emotions by then,” she said. “But for now I want you to get clean, dry and warm.” She cocked her head. “Knowing you, you might also need nourishment soon.”

Janeway just stared up into Seven’s eyes, unable to utter a single word. Everything that came into her mind seemed so trite that it couldn’t begin to describe what she felt about hearing Seven wanting to take care of Janeway after what they had just experienced together.

Janeway finally managed a nod and smiled. “That sounds lovely.”

With that Seven set out to do what she had said; first she washed Janeway – even rubbing a kink out of her back – then, as she rinsed Janeway off, she made sure that there was no more soap between the legs, very sure indeed, and Janeway was thoroughly soaked and had to clean herself afterwards – under Seven’s watchful gaze.

After they were both clean, Seven rubbed Janeway dry and wrapped her in a big towel, before she lead her through the kitchen – picking up a plate with cheese and grapes on the way – and then out onto the patio where they sat on the bench to enjoy the warm evening.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

“We need to discuss BDSM,” Seven said.

Janeway nodded. “Yes, we do,” she replied amiably.

Seven cocked her head. “I was correct. I had expected that you would feel more at ease after you climaxed.”

Janeway had just been reaching for another grape and stopped halfway. Slowly she turned her head to Seven. “You what?”

“The pattern I spoke of earlier,” Seven said. “For reasons unknown to me, we always began conversations about BDSM when there was already sexual tension between us.”

Janeway blinked in surprise and finally pulled her hand back. “We did?”

“Yes,” Seven replied. “Taking this into account, it is only logical that your need to be controlled would intensify, causing you to retreat and render you unable to discuss the subject with the composure you deem necessary.”

“Are you trying to explain emotions with logic?”

“I see no contradiction in this,” Seven stated.

“No, I suppose you don’t,” Janeway said and then smiled. “And I have to say it makes sense.”

Seven lifted the implant and the of course was as clear as if she had spoken the words out loud.

Janeway’s smile broadened, then she inhaled deeply. “Alright,” she said. “I’m not quite sure where to start. Is there anything specific you want to know?”

“How does one obtain the knowledge about another individual’s desires?”

“Usually people who want to play together, have a meeting beforehand to talk about common interests and certain limits,” Janeway answered.

“I didn’t have the opportunity to ask you beforehand.”

“No, you didn’t,” Janeway agreed. “But you asked me what I wanted and you even asked a second time to be sure.”

“Yes, because you said before that you desperately want me to drive you crazy.”

Janeway smiled whimsically. “And I still do,” she said. “But in that moment I hadn’t even thought about that. All I wanted was to please you – in a certain manner.”

Seven cocked her head. “Had I chosen that pleasing you would please me, what would you have done?”

Janeway thought about that. “I’m not sure, but I have a feeling that you could have convinced me,” she replied with another smile. “Having said that, there is a safe-guard for moments where one of the participants involved can stop the whole scene.”

Seven gave Janeway a questioning look.

“Remember? Safe, sane and consensual,” Janeway said. “And there might be reasons to stop. They can either be physically or something feels emotionally wrong.”

“And how does that safe-guard work?”

“You say red.”

“Red?” Seven repeated sceptically. “That is the safe-guard?”

Janeway laughed softly. “Too simple?”

The crested implant rose. “If it is that simple, it is efficient.”

“It is,” Janeway said. “Way back they had so called traffic lights with three different colours.” Janeway explained to Seven, and that red indicated a stop for the driver, yellow made them aware that there was about to be a change and green was go.

“Of course you could also think of it in terms of a red or a yellow alert,” Janeway said. “In BDSM we actually use yellow for a quick check in, for something that can be resolved within the scene. I had a cramp in my calf once and called a yellow.”

“And what does the green stand for in BDSM?”

Janeway looked at Seven seriously and said: “Hell yes, give me more.”

The corner of Seven’s mouth twitched. “Understood.”

Janeway let her own grin break free. “I knew you would,” she said. “Some people use this colour-system or something similar when there is pain involved.” Janeway remembered a play she had watched and laughed softly. “And green doesn’t always equal green.”

Seven gave Janeway a quizzical look.

“Sorry, I was talking to myself. I watched a play where a couple used the colours to indicate the level of pain that was inflicted. And at one point the bottom’s answer was ‘fucking dark green’, meaning close to yellow but not quite there yet.” Janeway smiled. “It’s a nice tool to use for example when people play together for the first time or for new players. You can also do it with numbers, say from 1-10.”

“I understand the concept,” Seven said, “but doesn’t it interfere with the mood?”

“That would depend on the kind of scene,” Janeway replied. “I’ve seen people having a lot of fun with it.”

One implant and one brow climbed up on Seven’s forehead. “Having fun?”

“Humour, Seven,” Janeway said. “You are allowed to have fun with BDSM.” Janeway saw that Seven needed more context to understand what she was getting at. “You are probably thinking about what happened in the bathroom, and I agree, laughter wouldn’t have felt right there,” she said. “But when you think back to me telling you about my interest… do you remember my reaction to your answer about the 14.5 ways to tie me up – or rather to the .5?”

“I do,” Seven replied and the corner of her mouth lifted. “Your face flushed.”

“It did, because you were asking me in general if I was feeling awkward, but I replied to the logistic problem you mentioned.” For a fleeting moment, Janeway wondered which place Seven had in mind that would make it difficult to keep people out of there.

“The mood was different then,” Seven said, bringing Janeway back to the subject.

“Yes, it was.” Janeway tilted her head and thought back to that moment. Then she looked at Seven. “You were amused by my reaction. I remember you actually smirking!” _And me blushing even more because of it._

“You are correct, I was amused,” Seven said. “However, I believe your memory is faulty. I do not smirk.”

Janeway snorted. “I know what I saw and that most definitely qualified as a smirk,” she stated. “Anyway,” Janeway continued before Seven had a chance to argue, “that would have been a moment where you could have teased me about my reaction.” Janeway smiled. “Not every scene is or has to be intensely serious. Some are just light and playful.” Janeway leaned in, locking eyes with Seven. “It’s about enjoying yourself. It may involve, tears, pain, humiliation, unreleased sexual tension, resistance or laughter. It all depends on the participants and on what they want to create together – as long as it is safe, sane-“

“And consensual,” Seven finished.

Janeway nodded with a smile.

“Is the mood-difference similar to the difference between making love and fucking?”

Janeway laughed. “I guess you could say that,” she replied. “And every mood in between the two.”

“Understood.”

Smiling, Janeway reached for a piece of cheese, then leaned back in her seat. Seven just watched her intensely – assimilating the information that was provided.

“There is a wide variety of kinky people out there, people who are into BDSM,” Janeway added the last part due to Seven’s questioning look. “Some like pain, some are into dominance and submission and others combine the two. I’ve known a couple who lived in a dominant and submissive relationship as much as real life allowed them.” Janeway’s thoughts went back to the gathering where she had first met Beth and Amy; then she remembered walking through the crowds at different gatherings, seeing familiar faces here and there and the feeling of being at ease among them, and she remembered other people she had met, had become friends with, had played with – like Lucas. Lucas…

Janeway sighed. _It’s bad enough missing the general feeling_ , she thought. _Don’t think about special people_.

“In my PADD is a phrase you once used: a penny for your thoughts,” Seven said.

Janeway looked up and – pushing all thoughts of lost friends aside – smiled softly. “I just thought back to how it felt at those gatherings,” she told Seven. “I loved the atmosphere, the support I had and the respect we all had for each other. There weren’t many things that were taken for granted. Take something as simple as touching someone else.”

Seven cocked her head. “Elaborate.”

“I’m not sure this was a good example since you hardly touch anyone,” Janeway said. “Unlike me if I like the person involved.”

“I am aware of that,” Seven said with a tiny smile, before she deliberately looked down.

Janeway followed her gaze and laughed as she noticed her hand laying on Seven’s thigh. “Which proves my point,” Janeway said. “The circumstances here on Voyager are a little different, but if we were back home I wouldn’t touch people I don’t know that well. And if I’m at one of the gatherings I make sure it is alright to touch or even hug someone.”

Seven turned her head and looked to the ocean. “It is perplexing that the life-style as you describe it was perceived as it was. One should think that every relationship would benefit from the respect you describe.”

“Respect and communication-skills,” Janeway said. “You have to be honest with each other and with yourself, and you have to talk.”

Seven looked back at Janeway.

“And as I’ve said before, BDSM is not a subject I’m willing to talk about with just anyone. It's still not as accepted as it should be.”

Seven frowned. “You would still be perceived as perverted even though you would never harm anyone unless to defend yourself or your people?”

“By some people, yes,” Janeway replied. “Remember how we talked about sex still being a hot topic for humans? BDSM is even hotter – no pun intended. Sex was something you did for procreation, when you wanted children. You were not supposed to do it for fun and because you liked how it feels. BDSM takes that to another level and with it you can explore what else feels good besides intercourse. Even nowadays people have issues with anal-sex. It is seen as something dirty and filthy because it is the place where we get rid of our bodily waste.”

“You enjoyed being stimulated at your anus,” Seven said.

“True, and I love anal-play but it took me some time to overcome my initial reluctance,” Janeway replied. “Speaking of overcoming: it took me years to get over the shame and the feeling that something was wrong with me. I was hiding from myself and from what I wanted and needed… I denied myself what I desired.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Seven said. “And not because I doubt your words.”

“An ex-lover of mine, the first one I admitted my interest about BDSM to, literally was sick after my confession.”

Seven’s eyes grew wide.

“What we did in the bathroom, others would find degrading and humiliating,” Janeway said.

“But you did not?”

Janeway shook her head. “No, I felt liberated, needed and wanted and very much in the place I wanted to be with you – emotionally and physically.” Janeway reached out and softly touched Seven’s face. “Thank you.” Janeway looked back and forth between Seven’s eyes. “Thank you for taking the risk and going there with me and for taking care of me afterwards.”

“You are welcome.” Seven took Janeway’s hand and enclosed it in both of hers, placing them on her lap. Her gaze that had followed their hands, came back up again to meet Janeway’s.

“I am still not able to accurately describe what I felt,” Seven said. “When I first came into the room and became aware of your reaction to me… it was like injecting plasma into a warp-core. It was very empowering.”

Janeway nodded with a soft smile.

“But there was something else,” Seven continued. “Once you were on your knees, I realized that it was a significant position.” Seven looked down onto their joined hands. “I have known you as the captain of this vessel much longer than as my – partner.” She lifted her gaze again. “I have seen you face off the Borg and the Hirogen more than once. I have rarely seen you back off, even though in my opinion it would have been safer. And as contradictory as it seems… I did not perceive you as any less strong and confident when you were on your knees and not in the captain’s chair.” Seven’s eyes moved back and forth between Janeway’s. “That you chose to submit to me without me having to argue or disobey orders was a – humbling experience.”

Janeway looked at Seven, feeling gratified that she seemed to have grasped the significance of Janeway making a conscious decision to submit her.

“That’s the beauty of it, Seven,” Janeway said. “Without a bottom there’s no sense in being a Top. But without a Top there’s also no one to submit to. We depend on each other and we feed off of each other. It’s a power-exchange.”

“Please explain the power-exchange.”

“You said before that my reaction to you was like fuel, right?”

“Correct,” Seven said.

“It was the same for me. When you pointed out that you could smell my excitement or that I had unconsciously placed my hands on my back, you intensified my feelings,” Janeway explained.

“And each time you reacted to what I said or did, I received another surge of energy,” Seven stated.

“Exactly,” Janeway said with a smile. “Power-exchange. You do something and I react to it, then I do something and you are the one reacting. And you know what’s so wonderful about it?”

“What?”

“It doesn’t have to be a grand gesture,” Janeway said. “Sometimes it’s just a look, or a gesture, or maybe a certain tone in the voice that causes a reaction.”

“Like when you avert your eyes?”

Janeway nodded with a smile. “Yes, even though I was thinking about you looking at me from underneath your brows.”

“Your breath caught as I did that in the bathroom,” Seven said, then cocked her head. “Mine almost did as you looked up at me and said ‘as you wish’.”

A shiver ran down Janeway’s spine as she recalled that moment and she closed her eyes. “You telling me not to tease you,” she said, her voice dropping to a low murmur.

Janeway heard some rustle and opened her eyes again. Seven leaned in and looked intensely at her.

“Will you come to bed with me?”

Instead of answering, Janeway stood up and held a hand out to Seven.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone is wondering who that mysterious person might be that Janeway thought about… hopefully you’ll get to know about Lucas (and others) in the 4th part. However, I make no guesses or promises whatsoever about when that might be. Most of that part is still in my head and I’ve just started transcribing the beginning – and they've already taken me for a tour O.o


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy new year to you all!

For quite some time, Janeway and Seven had been laying on the bed, kissing and touching each other.

Then Seven kissed her way down Janeway’s body and moved between her legs.

“There is something…” Seven’s tongue trailed slowly across Janeway’s clit and Janeway hummed with pleasure, a lascivious smile in her face.

“… I have noticed before,” Seven finished her sentence.

“What’s that?”

“Your reaction as I did this.” Seven’s fingers spread the hood of Janeway’s clit.

Janeway gasped and her pulse doubled.

“It’s like you expect something specific to happen,” Seven said. “Will you tell me what it is?”

“I… I…” Janeway’s cunt clenched. “Can’t concentrate.”

“You don’t have to,” Seven said nonchalantly, “you simply have to tell me.”

“Oh gods.” Janeway tried to gather her thoughts that seemed to have scrambled themselves and the only ones coming to the surface were ‘yes’ and ‘please’. She swallowed. “The stimulation… much more intense.” She took a deep breath. “It… almost hurts… after a while.” Janeway lifted her head to look at Seven. “It does hurt… but it feels wonderful… a wonderful mixture of… pleasure and pain.”

Seven lowered her gaze.

 _Yes, please!,_ Janeway thought and her cunt clenched again.

Like she had done in the ocean, Seven blew across the exposed bundle of nerves, sending shivers throughout Janeway’s whole body.

Janeway looked at Seven from underneath heavy lids and as Seven lifted her gaze, another shudder went through Janeway. There was no doubt in Janeway’s mind where this was going.

“You should be aware… of something,” Janeway said and even to her own ears her voice sounded raspy and full of need.

“Proceed.”

“If… if you use your tongue… I’ll probably come in an instant.”

The crested implant above Seven’s eye rose. “Noted,” she said, the corner of her mouth lifting into a tiny smile.

There was no doubt in Janeway’s mind what Seven wouldn’t do and her face broke into a very pleased smile. “The other thing is… if you start with light touches… I will last longer before my clit gets too sensitive. And…” Janeway moistened her lips. “I’m not sure how it will be… with someone else but when I did it myself, I always started squirting eventually. So you might want to get a towel.”

Seven cocked her head. “Are you referring to female ejaculation?”

Janeway nodded slowly. “Yes, I am.”

Seven lowered her gaze to Janeway’s crotch – causing Janeway’s cunt to twitch with excitement. “Does it really warrant a towel?”

“I… slept on the couch after the first time it happened,” Janeway replied breathlessly.

Seven lifted her head just enough to look at Janeway, and Janeway bit her lip to supress a moan. Curious eagerness was as clearly visible in Seven’s blue eyes as if the letters were etched into them.

Seven sat up and asked the computer for a towel, while Janeway took a couple of deep breaths. She moved back and off the bed and Janeway gave her a puzzled look – until she noticed that Seven was placing the towel right at the edge of the mattress.

“Oh gods,” Janeway whispered and she felt at the same time excited and embarrassed as she realized what Seven had in mind. “Why there?”

Seven lifted her gaze. “I enjoy the view of you from this position.”

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

Seven cocked her head. “I suggest you come here and tell me.”

Janeway’s face flushed as she sat up and moved down the bed to Seven. Once she had her feet on the edge, Janeway braced herself with her hands, before she lifted her gaze to Seven.

“You enjoy it when I look at you.” It was a statement, not a question. “Or in this case more precisely, you like it when I look at your- cunt.”

Even more warmth flooded Janeway’s face and she couldn’t hold Seven’s gaze. “Yes, I do,” she breathed.

“But you are also feeling awkward,” Seven said. “Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe you like this combination of conflicting emotions.”

Janeway nodded and looked through her lashes at Seven. “Yes.”

Seven got up, braced herself on the mattress on either side of Janeway and leaned towards her, her face so close that Janeway’s vision was filled with Seven’s eyes.

“Would this combination of emotions be accomplished if I asked you to demonstrate exactly how you make yourself ejaculate?”

Janeway’s breath left her with a soft whoosh and a massive shiver went through her body as she imagined Seven watching closely while she pleasured and teased herself. “I’d…” Janeway swallowed. “I’d be embarrassed… especially at the beginning.”

Seven’s eyes were steadfast on Janeway. “And then?”

“Shamelessly eager,” Janeway replied.

Seven moved back a bit, just enough so that Janeway could see the very pleased smile in her face.

“Then I assume you won’t object too much.”

Janeway shook her head. ”No, I won’t.”

Seven moved and all of a sudden there was a very welcome friction against Janeway’s crotch. With a gasp, Janeway seized the opportunity and rubbed herself against Seven’s thigh as she leaned over Janeway.

Some pillows were stuffed behind Janeway then Seven sat back onto her haunches, robbing Janeway of her pleasure.

“Very eager indeed,” Seven said and looked down as she swept her finger across the spot where Janeway’s cunt had been. She lifted her gaze and looked at Janeway, rubbing the tips of her fingers together. “And rather shameless.”

“Does it bother you?”

The crested implant rose. “On the contrary,” Seven said. “I appreciate it very much.” She lifted her hand, inhaled deeply before she licked her fingers. “It provides me with various kinds of pleasure.” The corner of her mouth lifted, then she moved off the bed, without taking her eyes off Janeway.

“Please lay back and begin your demonstration,” Seven said once she was in place.

And Janeway did.

 

Janeway laid back, adjusted the pillows for her head, before she reached down and spread the hood of her clit with one hand while she dipped the finger of the other one between the wet folds to gather some moisture. Then Janeway locked her gaze onto Seven’s face and slid her finger onto the exposed clit. She groaned with delight at the intense contact and her hips snapped up.

Seven’s eyes came up to meet Janeway’s. “I very much enjoy watching your long fingers pleasure yourself,” she said before she looked down again.

“I’m glad,” Janeway replied huskily and began to stroke herself with light and quick moves.

Seven hummed with pleasure, then Janeway felt fingers spread her labia.

“You obviously enjoy yourself as well,” Seven said.

“Oh yes,” Janeway moaned and pushed with the muscles in her cunt as if she was trying to squeeze all her pleasure out.

“I can watch you getting more wet.” Seven lifted her gaze once more.

Janeway nodded. “And that’s just the beginning.”

The corner of Seven’s mouth lifted.

Janeway changed the movements of her fingers to circling ones and added a bit more pressure, hissing through her teeth as the sensation intensified. She loved this feeling, almost bordering on pain, and she wondered how it would be to experience that with Seven doing the touching; imagined them pretending that Seven had her bound and forced it on Janeway. The thought had Janeway moan loudly.

By now it was more an urge to push something out of her cunt rather than a conscious decision and Janeway quickened the moves of her fingers. Her clit felt big and swollen and was so sensitive that Janeway was aware of every square millimetre – and the sensation intensified every time Janeway pushed. She slid her fingers lower and half moaned, half laughed as she felt just how wet she had become. Gathering some of the moisture, she returned to stroking her clit.

Janeway fell into a rhythm of stroking or circling and pushing and it didn’t take much longer until she felt the first trickle run down between her buttocks.

There was an appreciative sound from Seven which caused another trickle.

Janeway moaned, changed her movements and this time she felt a small stream running down as she pushed. Switching again, Janeway coaxed another rivulet out, then slowed her movements and tried to catch her breath.

“This is very enticing,” Seven said.

Janeway smiled and opened her eyes. “It feels darn good on this side too.”

“Will you be able to go on?”

Janeway nodded. “Just had to get my breath back.”

“Have you achieved that?”

“Yeah.”

Seven’s fingers moved upwards. “Then I will continue the stroking while you keep our clitoris revealed.” Her fingers slid underneath Janeway’s and onto her clit.

A jolt of pleasure ran through Janeway and she didn’t even had to push, it just flowed out of her. With a gasp, Janeway lifted her head and stared wide eyed at Seven, who raised her head slightly.

“I take your reaction as a success to my touch,” Seven said with a smug smile.

“I-“ Janeway sucked air through her teeth. She had no idea what Seven did, but by the stars it felt wonderful; deliciously painful pleasure.

“Is it too intense?”

Another stream ran down Janeway’s butt-cheeks.

“Is that an answer to my question?”

“Question?” Janeway asked. And when had she dropped her head back onto the pillows?

“Never mind,” Seven said. “You would have told me if it was too intense.”

“It’s… wonderful.” As if to prove her words there was another rush of fluids and Janeway moaned.

“That sounds like a ‘green’,” Seven said. “Or would you rather say ‘hell yes, give me more’?”

Janeway laughed breathlessly. “Hell, yes give me more!”

 

Seven gave Janeway exactly that.

For the longest time – of course still not long enough – Seven kept Janeway on this verge of bliss, making her squirt over and over again. But eventually and even though Seven let her catch her breath in between, Janeway was getting exhausted and her clit too sensitive.

Janeway was just about to tell Seven that they had to stop, when Seven slid her fingers inside Janeway, aiming right for her g-spot.

All the exhaustion forgotten, Janeway was on her elbows, her fingers digging into the bed-spread as her hips jerked out of control, dislodging Seven.

Seven placed her arm across Janeway’s hips and held her down, before she went back to stimulating the area that made Janeway feel instantly as if she was about to burst. Janeway had no air left for the fuck that was on her lips. Moving up onto her hands and leaning onto one, she reached out for Seven, not sure if she wanted to push Seven away or pull her closer so she had something to hold on to.

Janeway’s feet slipped from the mattress and Seven made the decision for Janeway by putting a hand in the nape of Janeway’s neck and pulling her head onto her shoulder.

“Oh gods… Seven,” Janeway whispered. “Oh gods.”

“I am here,” Seven said close to Janeway’s ear, then her tongue grazed the shell of Janeway’s ear.

Janeway gasped and gasped again as the tip of Seven’s tongue dipped into her ear. Then, as if the erotic sensation of Seven penetrating Janeway in two places had unlocked something in her, Janeway began to squirt – which had never happened before while she had something inside of her.

Janeway went completely still in surprise and shock as she felt droplets of her come hit the skin of her thighs. And due to Seven still moving her fingers, there was even more splattering onto her – and onto Seven. Janeway felt mortified as Seven moved backwards and she clamped her legs together as much as she could.

“I…” Janeway shook her head. “Sorry.”

Seven pulled her hand free.

Janeway had to swallow repeatedly. She desperately wanted something to cover herself with but she didn’t want to soil the covers – at least not more than she already had. Instead she pulled up her legs and hugged her knees to her chest.

“I apologize if I have done something that has upset you,” Seven said.

“I’m the one who has to apologize, not you,” Janeway replied quietly. “I didn’t… it never happened like that before. I… I would have warned you otherwise.”

“Warned me about what?”

“About… the mess,” Janeway said.

“Elaborate.”

With a sigh, Janeway turned her head away from Seven. “If I had known this would happen, I would have warned you that you might get… wet.”

“You stated that it might get wet.”

“The bed, not you,” Janeway corrected her.

“Are you upset because I got wet?”

Janeway heaved another sigh. “Yes.”

“Why?”

 _Do you really have to ask this?,_ Janeway thought. “Because you obviously didn’t like it.”

“And you came to this conclusion how?”

“You tried to get out of the way,” Janeway replied.

“Your conclusion is wrong.”

Janeway blinked. “You backed away from me,” she said and slowly turned her head to Seven.

“Correct,” Seven said. “However, it was in the attempt to look into your face and not because I wanted to get away.”

Even though Janeway knew very well that Seven didn’t lie, she had to be sure. “You… you weren’t disgusted?”

Seven cocked her head. “I was not aware of there being a reason to be disgusted.”

“I thought…” Janeway’s voice trailed off and she lifted a shoulder.

“If our roles were reversed and I were the one who ejaculated and – wet you in the process, would you be disgusted or rather feel elated due to the very tangible proof of the success of your ministrations?”

“I… I might be surprised at first but certainly not disgusted,” Janeway said and averted her eyes. “Then I’d probably be delighted.” Janeway looked up again just to see the crested implant rise.

“Then I fail to understand why you would believe me to be disgusted,” Seven said.

“There are people who might be because they believe female ejaculation is still a myth and all that might happen is a female urinating onto someone else.”

“You seem to forget that I was raised by the Borg. They are not disgusted by body-fluids,” Seven stated.

“I’m being very human right now, aren’t I?”

“Indeed,” Seven said and sat onto the edge of the bed.

“I am sorry for my assumption,” Janeway said.

Seven turned her head to Janeway. “Clearly, we still have a lot to learn about each other.”

“Yes, we do,” Janeway replied, finally removed the towel from underneath her and dropped it onto the floor.

“Captain?”

Janeway gave Seven a small smile. “Yes, Seven?”

“Before we got interrupted by – humanity, did you enjoy what happened?”

Janeway’s smile widened at Seven’s choice of words. “Yes, I did,” she replied. “There was a point though, where I couldn’t decide if I wanted you to stop or to go on.”

Seven cocked her head. “But you decided to go on.”

“Actually, you did by pulling my head onto your shoulder and talking to me,” Janeway said. A shiver ran down her back as she remembered Seven’s mouth at her ear.

“Yes?”

Janeway’s gaze had dropped to Sevens mouth and she looked up again. “I… just remembered your… tongue-“

The corner of Seven’s mouth lifted into a-

“You’re smirking.”

“You liked my tongue at your ear,” Seven stated.

“And in my ear,” Janeway added under her breath.

“I noticed.”

“Now how could that be?” Janeway gave Seven a sardonic look.

“Mostly because you started ejaculating right after I entered your ear, but also because your breath caught and your pulse-“

With a groan, Janeway lifted her hand to her face. “That was a rhetorical question.”

“I am aware of that,” Seven said.

Janeway lowered her hand just enough to look at Seven, who was moving up onto the bed. Something in her face had Janeway drop her hand. “What are you up to?”

“I am attempting to continue our previous activity – one way or another.”

“You can’t be serious,” Janeway said.

“I assure you, I am very serious,” Seven said moving towards Janeway.

“Seven… I can’t possibly… do you realize how often you already had me come today?”

Seven cocked her head. “The exact number would depend on the answer to the question if you have achieved orgasm as you ejaculated.”

Janeway just gaped at Seven, who was now leaning over Janeway.

“According to the database, human females don’t need as long to recuperate after an orgasm as their male counterparts.”

“You can’t always rely on statistics,” Janeway whispered.          

Seven put her head beside Janeway’s and Janeway could very clearly hear Seven’s breath at her ear.

“Then prove it wrong,” Seven said and let her tongue sneak into Janeway’s ear.

Janeway did no such thing.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Janeway and Seven began the next day with an extensive brunch and a quiet conversation and then had a long walk on the beach, exploring their surroundings.

They actually had asked B’Elanna if she wanted to join them for dinner, but she declined and told them she had already made other plans. So instead of dining with B’Elanna, Janeway and Seven ate alone and confessed to each other their little slips in the iron-clad discipline of not thinking about each other during their shifts.

Seven also told Janeway about Icheb mentioning Janeway’s name in Seven’s presence just so he could measure the exact reaction from her and tell her about it. Even though Seven’s facial expression seemed contemptuous, the tone in her voice spoke of the fondness for Icheb.

In return, Janeway revealed to Seven that she had asked Harry for a temporal anomaly during the wait for the regeneration cycle to stop.

The corner of Seven’s mouth lifted. “A futile exercise.”

“Looking back, I agree,” Janeway said amiably. “But in that moment it seemed to be the most logical thing to do. Why else would time not have passed more quickly?”

The crested implant rose. “Logical?”

Janeway didn’t even try to suppress her smile. “Of course. Or are you telling me that this time my response to an emotional state of mind was illogical?”

“You were impatient to see me,” Seven said. “The logical thing to do would have been to go down to the cargo bay and do exactly that.”

“I did,” Janeway said. “I was half an hour too early and didn’t even notice it.”

Seven’s eyes sparkled with humour. “You had Ensign Kim scan for a temporal anomaly and went down to Cargo Bay 2 half an hour early?”

“Much to the entertainment of the bridge-crew, yes.”

Seven cocked her head. “You seem to be rather more amused than annoyed about that.”

Janeway nodded thoughtfully and then locked eyes with Seven. “I guess the threat of your impending death set a few things into perspective,” she replied. “I’m still not going to crawl all over you in front of the crew, mind you. But I have enough hang-ups as it is. There’s no need to create one because of me being happy about your survival, about us getting back together and about looking forward to spending some quality-time with you.”

Seven smiled. “You have already given that some thought.”

“No,” Janeway said. “But one of my specialties is making it up as I go along.”

“Indeed,” Seven said. “Since you’re mentioning ‘go along’, would you like to take a walk with me?”

“I certainly would.”

Seven rose and offered Janeway a hand.

Janeway got up as well, took Seven’s hand and together they went down the porch and towards the moonlit beach.

For a while they walked in companionably silence and Janeway simply enjoyed the peace and the beauty of the moment.

“Captain?”

“Yes, Seven?”

“Sooner or later, B’Elanna and I will succeed in developing a means to get us faster back to Earth,” Seven began and looked at Janeway. “What will happen then? What will you do? What is there for me to do? Here on Voyager I have a purpose, I won’t have that on Earth.” Seven inhaled deeply. “Will they let me do anything? Or will they be afraid of me? Will they be afraid of Icheb?”

 _In other words: will they be afraid of the ex-drones_ , Janeway thought and pulled Seven to a stop, so she could face her. “I can’t tell you everything will be fine, because I don’t know that,” Janeway said. “There might be people who will be suspicious of you and Icheb.”

Seven’s expression turned neutral and she lifted her chin slightly.

“But there’s also one Captain Picard,” Janeway said.

“Locutus,” Seven said.

Janeway nodded. “Exactly. And let’s not forget me and Voyager’s crew. You won’t have to face this alone, I promise you that.”

Seven took another deep breath.

“And I’m quite sure that the scary Klingon is just as determined as the reckless Captain to ensure that our terrifying Borg will be alright.”

That got a small smile out of Seven.

“There will be tons of questions for all of us but especially for me.” Janeway groaned softly as the realisation hit her. “I’ll be sitting in briefing-rooms for weeks.”

The crested implant rose questioningly. “Weeks?”

Janeway nodded. “So far we’ve been in the Delta-Quadrant for six years and even with the reports Starfleet is getting, there will be many questions.” Janeway shook her head. Maybe it’d be better not to dwell on that right now. “After that… I have no idea what’s going to happen. I’ve never really thought about it. I suppose I’ve been too busy in the present and on getting Voyager home than to think about the future.”

“What would you like to happen?” Seven asked.

“I can’t honestly say,” Janeway replied. “Of course I’d want to see my family and some friends, but other than that… I’m not sure I’ll be able to stay planet-bound after having been in space for so long.” Janeway shrugged. “Then again, maybe I don’t want to get back into space.” Janeway smiled. “But whatever happens, I’m going to make sure that I’m in transporter-range of wherever you are.”

The corner of Seven’s mouth lifted. “I’d like that.”

"As for what you could do…” Janeway shook her head with a laugh. “You might have a hard time deciding where to go and what to do.”

“Elaborate.”

“Seven with your knowledge you can take your pick from all the offers you’ll receive. And you will get offers as soon as it is sure that we’ll reach the Alpha-Quadrant in the foreseeable future.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Seven said sceptically.

Janeway arched an eyebrow. “I do write reports for a reason and so do the Heads of Departments. And those reports are scrutinized given our circumstances,” she said. “They might even want you to join Starfleet.”

The crested implant rose, causing the moon-light to glitter in it. “I am not certain I would want to,” Seven said.

“And I’m not saying you should or you shouldn’t. I’m just saying it’s a possibility,” Janeway replied. “You won’t be bored – unless you want to be, of course.”

“If you believe so.”

“I know so,” Janeway said and smiled. “Any more questions or worries?”

Seven didn’t negate Janeway’s question. But she also didn’t ask anything. Instead she turned her head towards the ocean.

“I know there’s still something going on in this head of yours,” Janeway said. “What is it?”

“It is more of a personal nature,” Seven said.

Janeway studied Seven’s profile. The last time she had heard those words had been as Seven had ended their relationship. Janeway took a deep breath.

Seven faced Janeway. “You mentioned seeing your family and I wondered…”

“Yes?” Janeway prompted.

“How will it be for you to see them after such a long time?”

Janeway thought about that. How would it be? “I imagine there will be a lot of tears and laughter and hugging at first,” Janeway said. “Then my mother will check me from head to toe to see if I have still all my limbs attached and my sister will start to be her obnoxious self. After that mother will probably take us home to feed us.”

“Us?”

“Only if you’d want that, of course.”

“You would want me to meet your family?” Seven asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Janeway wanted to know but then lifted a hand. “Wait, let me guess. Because you are Borg.”

The twitch of the implant above Seven’s eye was all the answer Janeway needed and she stepped closer.

“You’re the person I love. That’s the only thing they’re going to be interested in,” Janeway said. “Well almost, they’d want to know if we are happy together. And my little sister is going to adore your humour – she’d love something like ‘walking sex-organ in sex-organ’ and bug you for embarrassing details about me.”

The corner of Seven’s mouth twitched. “As in pestering?”

“Oh yes.” Janeway remembered the moment in the Doctor’s office when she’d observed Seven and B’Elanna interact with each other for the first time since they had become friends. An image of the two of them together with Phoebe flashed through her mind and she groaned in mock horror.

Seven gave Janeway a questioningly look.

“Phoebe would fit right in with you and B’Elanna,” Janeway said dryly.

Seven cocked her head. “I believe I would like to meet her.”

“I’m not sure I’d survive,” Janeway said.

“You are still very much alive after having spent time with B’Elanna and me.”

“I’m pretty sure the two of you held back while you were around me,” Janeway replied. “Phoebe won’t. She’ll go flat out.” Janeway reached for Seven’s hand and started walking again. “You’re not the one who has to be worried.”

After a couple of metres, Janeway looked at Seven. “Will you look for relatives you might have?”

Seven glanced at Janeway. “I am uncertain,” she said. “Since I have no recollection of any relatives they would be like strangers to me.”

“Strangers can become friends if you get to know them,” Janeway said.

“Or more,” Seven said and squeezed Janeway’s hand.

“Or more,” Janeway agreed with a smile.

“After what I have witnessed on this vessel, I doubt that relationships could get any closer due to the fact of being blood-related.”

Janeway nodded thoughtfully. “You have a point. This crew is like a family – and like in any family you’re closer to some of them than to others,” she said. “We’ve been through a lot together. There have been some really rough times but we’ve also experienced some amazing things.”

“I assume that not every crew on a star ship is as close as this one,” Seven said.

“Definitely not.” Janeway shook her head. “There’s far more distance between the captain and the crew and even among the crew itself. The fluctuation is much higher due to some members only being on the ship for a certain mission and then leaving again.”

“I must admit that I have difficulties imagining you under such circumstances.”

Janeway looked at Seven in surprise. She was just about to counter when she realised, that after all this time out there in the Delta-Quadrant, she wasn’t sure she could imagine herself under other than the current circumstances either.

“I guess, there’s a little difference between being the captain of a star-ship which is going on a certain mission and being the leader of a community for six years,” Janeway said.

“Even more so if the community happens to be situated on a star-ship in unknown territory,” Seven added.

Janeway acknowledged Seven’s words with a nod.

After a couple of steps, Seven pointed ahead. “There is the path to the cliff we saw earlier today. Would you like to go there?”

“Yes,” Janeway said with a smile. “I bet the view is wonderful.”

It truly was quite the sight once they stood on top of the – not too high – cliff. The moon shone from a cloud-less sky and was reflected on the waves of the ocean.

They decided to stay for a little while and Seven surprised Janeway by sitting down with her back against a huge rock, motioning for Janeway to sit in front of her.

Of course Janeway was more than happy to oblige and with a satisfied sigh, she leaned back against Seven, who wrapped her arms around Janeway.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

“Captain?”

“Yes, Seven” Janeway wondered briefly if she would ever stop being amused by their little ritual to open a conversation.

“You stated once that you like being bound.”

“Mhm,” Janeway agreed. “I like being restrained.”

“Have you ever participated in rope-bondage?” Seven asked.

“No.” Janeway glanced over her shoulder. “Why?”

“After you told me about it, I did some more research.”

“Oh?” Janeway moved out of Seven’s embrace so she could face her.

“I find this practise to be fascinating.” Seven’s chin lifted slightly. “You will be pleased to hear that it has greatly encouraged my creativity and imagination.”

While Janeway was indeed glad to hear that, another part of her was curious about something else. “Is there something in particular your creative mind has come up with?”

Seven cocked her head and studied Janeway. “Yes,” she said absent-mindedly. “But nothing as intriguing as the image I have in mind presently.”

“An image of what?” Janeway asked quietly.

“You sitting there in front of the moon with your upper body in ropes,” Seven said. “I am certain it would be a remarkable view.”

Janeway blinked. Even though she had been sitting there looking at the stunning sight of the almost full moon hanging over the ocean for quite a while, she turned her head for a look.

“Will you allow me to bind you?”

With a shake of her head, Janeway turned back to Seven. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“I am aware of the meaning of a head-shake,” Seven said. “There is no need to say more.”

“What are you- oh, Seven, no, that wasn’t an answer to your question,” Janeway said. “I mean shaking my head, was not an answer.” Janeway reached out for Sevens hand.

Seven cocked her head. “Why did you then?”

Janeway smiled. “As I said; I don’t know what to say.”

“A simple yes or no would suffice.”

Janeway’s smile deepened. “Seven…” Janeway let her eyes move back and forth between Seven’s. “Do you have any idea how romantic this is?”

For a moment, Seven’s eyes looked past Janeway before they returned. “I am uncertain,” she said. “I just found the visualisation very pleasing.”

“My answer is yes,” Janeway said quietly and she squeezed Seven’s hand.

There was a brief flash of white teeth as Seven smiled. “In my mind I saw the moonlight on your skin,” she said. “Would you be opposed to taking off your garment?”

Janeway opened her mouth to answer, but she had no words left. Instead she lifted her hands and began to unbutton her blouse.

There was another flash of white teeth, then Seven instructed the computer with specifications for the rope. But Janeway was only listening with half an ear, because Seven was taking off her shirt as well, and Janeway’s mind was once more occupied with admiring the view.

Like she had done all the time on the holodeck, Seven wore no bra and Janeway noticed the play of shadow and light on her breasts; highlighting some parts while dimming others.

After she was done, Seven took the rope and inspected it.

“Maybe you should also get a knife, just in case you need to get me out in a hurry,” Janeway said.

Seven looked up. “Are you suggesting that because the thought of me having a knife at my disposal is enticing to you?”

“No, because of safety-issues.”

The crested implant rose, then Seven lifted the hand with the rope in it. “Computer, delete the rope.”

There was a beep and the rope vanished.

Sudden heat rushed into Janeway’s cheeks and she averted her eyes with an embarrassed laugh. “I had forgotten.”

“Apparently,” Seven said. “Since you also didn’t finish taking off your garment, I assume your mind to be otherwise occupied.”

“You could say that.”

“Will you tell me with what?”

“Watching you,” Janeway said and finally shrugged out of her blouse. “First I was wondering why you took your shirt off and then…” She lifted her shoulder with a loop-sided smile. “Then I wasn’t wondering anymore and just… looked at you.”

Janeway reached up to unhook her bra but Seven caught her hands.

“Let me?”

Janeway nodded and lowered her hands.

Seven reached around Janeway. “I will be doing this often; my movements would have been restricted,” Seven said close to Janeway’s ears as she unclasped the hooks, her bare arms touching Janeway’s skin.

Janeway smiled. That was Seven; always the practical one.

“And I like to feel your skin against mine.”

Slowly, Janeway turned her head to look at Seven, who glanced back at her before she slid the straps of the bra down Janeway’s arms.

 _You should know her better than that by now_ , Janeway thought. Seven had proven more than once that practicality might be a reason of doing something but certainly not the only one.

Seven sat back onto her haunches and while locking eyes with Janeway, ordered some more rope – which neither of them acknowledged as it appeared beside them.

Then Seven reached out and softly caressed Janeway’s face before she picked up the rope.

 

Janeway had expected a lot of things to happen; like her having a sudden fit of not being able to stand being bound for one more minute or even worse of her getting bored and wanting to stop; she had expected to get impatient and wanting more due to Seven constantly touching Janeway and the fact that Seven could just have her way.

What she had not anticipated was the calmness of simply sitting there while Seven threaded rope around Janeway’s torso, her arms, hands and breasts; and instead of getting impatient, Janeway basked in the sensuality of the moment and the intimacy of the experience.

Fairly early on, Janeway had closed her eyes as most of the times she couldn’t see much anyway with Seven being directly in front of her. She concentrated instead on the feeling of the rope on her body and on how it first slid across her skin before it was tightened to bind her. Janeway concentrated on how Seven focused all her energy on creating the vision she had in her mind; on how she wrapped a harness around Janeway which was not only held together by the physical ropes and the knots Seven tied but also by her devotion to it.

The more rope Seven drew around Janeway the more Janeway felt as if she were in a safe cocoon where nothing beside the two of them mattered, and every once in a while, Janeway leaned her head against Seven – who would then pause for a moment – tightening the bound between them just as much as Seven was literally binding Janeway.

Janeway registered very faintly the sound of the ocean splashing against the rocks below and the cicadas singing somewhere behind them; delivering the background music for what was happening and putting Janeway in an almost meditative state of mind.

 

Seven cupped Janeway’s cheek with one hand. “Kathryn?”

Leaning into the touch, Janeway opened her eyes.

Seven cocked her head. “I had been expecting the view to be aesthetically pleasing,” she said. “However, I did not expect the impact the bondage has on you.”

“Me neither.” Janeway replied with a soft smile.

“The tranquillity in your expression enhances the overall effect,” Seven said. “It exceeds my expectations.” Seven’s thumb stroke across Janeway’s skin. “But as much as I enjoy this, I believe it is time to unbind you again.”

Janeway frowned. “Already? You have just finished.”

“I finished binding you 11.5 minutes ago,” Seven said.

“Oh.” Janeway blinked. “You did? I didn’t notice.”

“Indeed” Seven said and reached out.

Janeway sighed and dropped her gaze.

“You are reluctant to end this,” Seven said.

“A little,” Janeway said. “It’s just been so… quiet.”

“Which you rarely experience otherwise,” Seven stated.

Janeway nodded.

“Then you wouldn’t mind repeating it?”

Janeway looked up. “No, not at all.”

“Then we are in agreement,” Seven said and undid the first knot. “And we shall use bondage to create a quiet space for us.”

“Was it peaceful for you as well then?”

Seven glanced at Janeway. “I have never before sat and looked at something for this amount of time.”

“Like at a piece of art,” Janeway said with a smile.

Seven reached around Janeway. “I am not certain a piece of art would captivate my attention for that long.”

“I’m honoured then.”

Leaning back, Seven looked at Janeway and took a breath. “It is not you who should be honoured, Captain Kathryn Janeway,” she said and slightly shock her head. “I cannot fathom why you put all this trust in me.”

Janeway furrowed her brows. “My mind is not working enough-“

Seven cringed and her eyes went wide. “I was once a mindless automaton; am I turning you into one?”

For a moment, Janeway just stared at Seven. How did they get from a peaceful bondage-session to Seven wondering why Janeway trusted her and then to Janeway being turned into an automaton?

Janeway shook her head. This made no sense at all and the fact that her mind was just starting to get back into gear didn’t help. But one thing should make things at least easier: “Would you please unbind me?”

“No,” Seven said. “You will try and give me solace. If I am responsible for turning you into a mindless drone, I do not deserve solace.”

“What?” This was just getting more peculiar by the second. Somehow they had to solve this, but not with Janeway still being bound. She drew a deep breath and then looked up at Seven. “Red,” she said very clearly, looking steadfast into Seven’s eyes. “Please unbind me or I will do it myself.”

Seven averted her eyes and swallowed. Then with a nod she asked the computer to delete the rope.

Janeway briefly closed her eyes and sighed with relief – not because she didn’t trust Seven, but knowing very well about the stubbornness Seven could display at times.

As soon as the rope had fully vanished, Janeway grabbed her blouse and slipped into it. She didn’t bother with the buttons and instead grabbed Seven’s hand. Looking down, she linked their fingers. “Seven… I don’t understand what’s happening. Can you explain it to me?”

“I… when I was… a drone,” Seven began haltingly and Janeway lifted her gaze.

“I helped assimilate thousands of individuals. When you severed the link, I was… upset and my only concern was to get back to the collective.”

Janeway was just as mystified and shook her head. “I’m sorry, but-“

“You wanted to return,” Seven said.

“Return where?”

“Captain, you wanted to return to the place where you had no mind of your own!”

Slowly, the puzzle-pieces in Janeway’s head began to fall into place. “And you were afraid that I’d never want to come back.”

“Yes,” Seven agreed. “And that you would resent me for forcing you to do so.”

“Like you resented me at the beginning,” Janeway stated.

Seven sighed and then nodded.

“I understand where you’re coming from,” Janeway said and squeezed Seven’s hand. “But please believe me when I say that there is a difference between being a drone who does not have a mind of their own and the place where I was; the head-space I was in.”

“Please elaborate.”

”It was a very peaceful place, there were no worries, just…” Janeway shrugged. “I just was. Maybe that’s what it’s like to meditate. But I wasn’t mindless, Seven. Just as I’m not mindless when I’m asleep. I might need a moment to get going once I wake up, but I’m not mindless.” Janeway softly squeezed Sevens hand. “And you brought me out of it just fine by touching and talking to me.”

“What if I fail the next time?”

Janeway shook her head slightly. “Why would you?”

“You stated yourself that you are more vulnerable when BDSM is involved. It is possible for me to harm you without me intending to or even realizing it.”

Janeway took Seven’s other hand as well, having a hunch that they were finally getting to the real issue. “I need you to listen very carefully to what I’m going to say.” Janeway held Seven’s gaze. “We have consented to explore BDSM together. I know that you won’t harm me on purpose, be it physically or mentally,” she said. “But I also know that neither of us is perfect and things will happen that will make either or both of us feel uncomfortable.”

“I am the top, therefore I am responsible for your well-being,” Seven said.

“To a certain degree, yes,” Janeway agreed. “But I’m also involved in this and you simply can’t know everything and certainly not predict every possible outcome.”

“But-“

Janeway shook her head with a smile. “Let me make an example to clarify.”

Seven exhaled and then nodded. “Very well.”

“Thank you,” Janeway said and squeezed Seven’s hands. “Let’s say we’re in the living-room and spontaneously decide that we want to play. You tell me to go ahead and prepare myself for you.” Janeway almost sagged with relieve as she saw the spark of curiosity in Seven’s eyes. But she supressed it and continued: “I’m so eager that I stub my toe at the table or run into the door frame on my way. Even though we are in role, you are not responsible for me hurting myself. Are we in agreement about this?”

Seven nodded slowly.

“Now, if we change the setting a little bit, things might be different.”

Cocking her head, Seven looked questioningly at Janeway.

“We start in the living-room again, but instead of telling me to go ahead, you blindfold me and lead me to the bedroom. Now it would be your responsibility to make sure that I don’t run into any objects,” Janeway said and knowing Seven quickly added: “And even then accidents can happen.” Janeway let go of Seven’s hands and cupped her face instead. “Do you understand the difference?” Janeway’s eyes moved back and forth between Seven’s. “I might hand you control over me but I’m still responsible for my own well-being.” Janeway smiled. “We’re in this together.”

Seven sighed and relaxed – for about two heartbeats.

Janeway arched an eyebrow questioningly and lowered her hands. “Now what?”

“Are you not concerned about my – uncertainties?”

“Why would I be?” Janeway asked with a frown.

“How am I supposed to control you if I can’t control my uncertainties?”

Lowering her head and smiling softly, Janeway took Seven’s hands again. “It would worry me more if you weren’t feeling insecure once in a while, and…” She squeezed Seven’s hands and looked up again. “And why would I doubt your abilities as a top when your worries concern my well-being? It shows me very clearly that you care and that you take your responsibility seriously – which is something I approve of.”

Janeway smiled as she saw the scepticism in Seven’s face. “You said once that you believe me to be a good captain, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Do you really think I never doubt my ability to captain this ship?”

“I know that you occasionally do,” Seven said. “However, that doesn’t negate the fact in itself.”

“In your opinion,” Janeway said dryly.

Seven lifted her chin. “Your crew must be of the same opinion, otherwise they would not be as loyal to you.”

“Since you’re only playing with me and not with the whole crew you’ll have to do with my humble opinion about your abilities.”

Seven sighed. “This is about having faith.”

Janeway nodded with a smile, knowing that the concept was still somewhat puzzling Seven. “Are you feeling a little better? I’d like to change locations if you don’t mind – or at least my position.”

“That is acceptable.”

Janeway tried to move her legs and bit her lip. “On second thought…“ she hissed.

“You cut off the circulation in your limbs,” Seven stated. “Why didn’t you say so?”

Pursing her lips, Janeway looked at Seven. “Would you believe me if I said I did it on purpose to prove a point?”

The look Seven gave Janeway said very clearly that she wouldn’t.

“Because solving this was more important.” Janeway pressed her lips together as she straightened her legs to keep herself from cursing up a storm due to the pins and needles-feeling in her limbs.

“Do you need assistance?”

Janeway shook her head. “I just have to wait a minute, thanks.”

“Then I will seize the opportunity to thank you,” Seven said.

Janeway looked up. “What for?”

“You have thanked me on many occasions for my willingness to explore BDSM with you,” Seven said. “And while it is true that is has always been a pleasure, I have not yet thanked you for your trust – or as you would phrase it: for having faith in me.”

Janeway smiled. “You’re most welcome,” she said. “And it has always been a pleasure.”

The corner of Seven’s mouth lifted into her very own small smile. Then she got up, offering her hands to Janeway once she stood.

Janeway bent her knees and with Seven’s help got up as well. After Seven had retrieved her shirt – not bothering to put it on – Janeway and Seven walked hand in hand towards the beach and their little cottage.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

They were halfway to the cottage, when Seven broke the silence.

“Captain?”

“Yes, Seven?”

“In your example, you mentioned preparing yourself for me.”

“Yes,” Janeway replied without looking at Seven.

“Would you elaborate please?”

“Somehow, I had a feeling you would get back to this,” Janeway said. “What exactly do you want to know?”

“Prepare yourself how?”

Janeway smiled lightly and glanced at Seven. “That would depend on what you would ask of me,” Janeway said. “There are several possibilities.”

“As in?”

“Hmm, let’s see… you could either want me to take off my clothes and kneel in a certain way or at a specific place; you could ask me to lay in a certain position on the bed…” Janeway moistened her lips. “You could even want me to touch myself so that I’m wet and ready when you join me.”

Janeway could quite literally feel Seven’s gaze on her but she kept her eyes straight ahead.

“You like that last one,” Seven said.

Janeway laughed softly. “In fact, I like all three of them,” she said. “And the first two would have much the same effect as the last.”

“Elaborate.”

Turning her head to Seven, Janeway said: “I would be just as wet and ready for you without touching myself.”

Slowly, they came to a stop.

“I’m not the only one liking the idea,” Janeway said softly.

“It is intriguing,” Seven agreed.

“And you’d like to try it.”

“Yes.”

The answer itself might have been plain and simple, but the way Seven drew the word out went through and through. Janeway closed her eyes. “There is no doubt that I would be wet for you,” she whispered.

“Would you agree to try it now?”

Janeway’s breath hitched and her eyes flew open as Seven spoke close to her ear. Turning her head slightly, she looked at Seven. “Are you sure you want this now?”

“Yes I am,” Seven said. “I would much rather end this evening on a more – positive note on my account, if you are not opposed to it.” Seven let go of Janeway’s hand and stepped in front of Janeway without touching her.

Every single hair on Janeway’s body stood up as she looked into Seven’s eyes. She wasn’t quite sure if it was a curse or a blessing that she reacted so strongly to Seven, but by the stars it felt wonderful right now.

“Your answer?”

“Yes,” Janeway breathed and leaned towards Seven, her gaze dropping to the full lips she loved to kiss.

The corner of Seven’s mouth twitched. “None of that,” she said and moved just out of reach.

With a wistful sigh, Janeway straightened up again. “As you wish.”

Seven acknowledged Janeway’s words with a nod. “You will wait here until I return, whereupon you will receive further instructions.”

“What-“ The lift of the crested implant above Sevens eye was enough for Janeway to close her mouth without finishing her question.

“Despite you inquisitive nature, you should know better than that,” Seven said.

“I should,” Janeway conceded.

“I am certain that the time will pass more quickly if you use your – imagination while you wait.”

Janeway’s jaw dropped and she stared at Seven, who smirked before turning and walking away.

“Use my imagination for what you’re going to do now or for what you have me do later?” Janeway muttered after Seven’s retreating form.

“I would suggest the latter,” Seven replied over her shoulder. “It will enhance your anticipation.”

Janeway choked out a laugh, then called after Seven: “That’s plain mean!”

Seven stopped and slowly turned around.

Since Janeway couldn’t make out Seven’s expression, she hastily said that she hadn’t meant it in a bad way.

“I’m aware of that,” Seven replied and cocked her head, causing the moonlight to reflect on the crested implant. “Would it be apt to describe it as sadistic if I enjoy teasing you like that? To have you wonder what will happen next and to exploit your fondness for anticipation?”

Janeway swallowed, then nodded slowly. “You could say that,” she replied quietly.

“Then I seem to be developing quite a sadistic streak,” Seven said.

 _Oh my gods!_ Janeway’s heart began to pound and an almost painful throb started to pulse between her legs.

“Does this please you?”

“Yes,” Janeway whispered, “and it…” Janeway had to swallow again. _And it makes me want you even more._

“And?” Seven asked.

With a wry laugh, Janeway shook her head slightly before looking to the ground. She wasn’t really surprised as Sevens feet appeared in her line of sight after a moment.

“What is it?”

Inhaling deeply, Janeway lifted her head. “I… I’m already so aroused…” Janeway closed her eyes.

“Look at me please.”

Janeway opened her eyes.

“Now tell me.”

“You just told me… that you want to take advantage of me liking to be teased,” Janeway said. “And yet I’m already at the point where I… where I want to beg for a kiss or just a touch.”

“Are you so desperate that you would have to call a red if I deny you this?”

Janeway shook her head with a crooked smile. “No, I might not like you as much as usual… well, no… that’s not quite right either, because…” Janeway blinked, trying to gather her thoughts to form a coherent sentence. “Ah hell,” she finally muttered with a half-grin.

The corner of Seven’s mouth twitched and then, without another word, Seven left.

 

Janeway had no idea how long she stood there and waited for Seven to return. It felt like hours – in which Janeway wondered about what Seven was up to. What was she doing? Was she preparing ropes? The bed? And what would she have Janeway do then? Would she bind Janeway? Would she want Janeway to touch herself? Would Seven watch?

Finally, Janeway saw Seven coming down the path and instantly, her pulse went up a notch. Janeway watched Seven approach, noticing that she had her shirt back on, but just like her own it was unbuttoned.

Seven was almost standing in front of her before Janeway realized that she was still looking at Seven’s breasts – or at what she could glimpse of them.

Quickly, Janeway lifted her gaze.

“Are you enjoying the view?”

Warmth flooded Janeway’s cheeks. “Yes.”

“So will I before long.”

A shiver went down Janeway’s spine. So Seven was going to watch; the question remaining was: what would she watch?

“You will go to the living-room of the cottage where you will take off your clothes,” Seven said. “I have prepared a space for you to lay on with your feet facing the window.”

There was absolutely no logical explanation for her reaction, but Janeway had to catch her breath nevertheless. The thought of laying in plain sight in front of the window was… very exhilarating.

“Is your reaction caused by apprehension or excitement?”

“The latter,” Janeway murmured.

“I suspected you would like the idea.”

Janeway averted her eyes. She actually felt a little embarrassed about how much the thought excited her.

“There is a blindfold I want you to put on,” Seven said.

Janeway nodded.

“I want you to bend your knees and spread your legs.”

Janeway swallowed.

“You may caress yourself, but you will not penetrate yourself or touch your clitoris.”

With a soft whimper, Janeway closed her eyes.

“I don’t want you to climax without me being there.”

“You could just forbid it,” Janeway whispered.

“Clarify.”

Janeway opened her eyes and looked at Seven. “Orgasm-control. Without your permission I won’t come.”

The implant above Seven’s eye twitched, then she stepped closer. “Does this mean I could ask you to tease yourself and forbid you to climax?”

“It means you could have me ask for permission to orgasm… if I can’t ask you…” Janeway lifted a shoulder.

Seven leaned in until her eyes filled Janeway’s vision.

“Will you really grant me control over your orgasm?”

“Yes,” Janeway answered breathlessly.

“Are you aware that I might exploit that as well?”

“I’d hoped you would,” Janeway admitted.

Seven drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. “It is highly illogical that the prospect of teasing you relentlessly is so enticing-“

Seven’s eyelids lifted and Janeway caught her breath as she saw the very obvious desire in Seven’s eyes.

“I will not fail you,” Seven said and stepped back. “Proceed with the instructions you have received. You are allowed to touch yourself but you have no permission to climax.”

“As you wish.” Janeway began to move around Seven but then stopped beside her. “Seven?”

“Yes?”

“Did you think I had failed because I admitted to already wanting to beg for a kiss?”

“No.”

“Desire isn’t a failure and certainly not always logical,” Janeway said.

Janeway smiled when Seven’s hand touched her own briefly, then – with a deep breath – Janeway went to find out what Seven had in store for her.

 

The first thing Janeway noticed, and what had her almost stumble, as she stepped into the living-room, was what Seven had done with the wall containing the windows – which was now a glass-front. No wall whatsoever; nothing to hide behind.

Weak-kneed, Janeway leaned against the door-frame and stared at the glass. It didn’t matter that she was on a holodeck, enclosed in the metal-bulk of a starship in the middle of space.

She had been born and raised in a society that just didn’t get undressed in front of a window, let alone doing other things there and even less when it was dark outside and the lights were on – which meant you couldn’t see a thing out there.

But even though Janeway couldn’t see anything, she was sure that Seven was out there somewhere watching – which made Janeway realize what it must look like for her.

She slipped out of her shoes and then crossed the room to the pile of folded blankets which lay on the floor. On top of them was a black bandana.

Janeway lifted her head to look out the window and then, with a slight smile playing around her lips, opened her shorts before pushing them and her panties down and taking them off.

Once she got rid of them, she lifted her hands and slid them underneath her open blouse, cupping her breasts. She was allowed to touch herself, after all. She closed her eyes and began to tease her nipples. A soft moan escaped her lips when the touch sent a jolt through her body straight down between her legs, reminding her how very aroused she already was. Janeway pinched both nipples and rolled them slightly between her fingertips, sending another surge of lust to her pulsing cunt.

Janeway played like that with herself for a while; stroking, pinching or pulling her nipples until she was thoroughly wet. As a matter of fact, as she widened her stance a bit she noticed that she was almost dripping.

Wet and ready, Janeway thought and opened her eyes – and startled at the unexpected sight of Seven on the other side of the window.

Janeway had just realized what Seven was looking at when she lifted her gaze and looked at Janeway from underneath her brows – causing Janeway’s breath to hitch again and her cunt to tighten with need.

After the initial surprise, Janeway took off her blouse, still holding Seven’s gaze until she had to look down to where she was supposed to lay. Once seated and with the bandana in her hand, Janeway glanced up again. But Seven had disappeared and there was just blackness behind the window. She strained her ears, trying to discern if Seven might be coming inside but she couldn’t hear a thing. With a soft sigh, Janeway fastened the bandana around her head, making sure it covered her eyes properly.

She wasn’t quite sure if it was more exciting to have Seven standing right there or to just know that she was out there somewhere – not that it mattered since she couldn’t see anything anymore.

She lay back and as Seven had wished her to do, bent her legs. Then, with a deep breath she spread her legs – just to have her mind trick her once more with the illusion of revealing herself in front of an actual window, in an actual house, on an actual planet with the possibility of actual strangers being able to see her.

Janeway moaned softly as a wave of lust washed over her. _When did I become an exhibitionist?,_ she thought with an embarrassed laugh. Then – deciding that there was plenty of time to ponder that particular subject later – she put her hands on her hips and let them wander down her thighs. She caressed herself for a moment before she finally slid one hand between her legs to the slick wetness there. Gathering some of it, Janeway moved her fingers across her clit, coating it thoroughly with a soft moan. After last night she wanted to avoid touching her clit without it being well lubricated.

After that Janeway began to stroke herself with well-practised movements; knowing exactly how to bring herself close to orgasm, just to stop when she was getting too close.

 _You have no permission to climax,_ Seven’s voice echoed in her head.

A lascivious smile played around Janeway’s lips as she waited for a bit. Then she teased herself some more, almost coming a couple of times and needing a longer pause each time in-between.

“You are bringing yourself close to the brink of orgasm only to have to stop. Why?” Seven suddenly asked from somewhere at the door.

The surprise of Seven speaking had Janeway jump slightly.

“You weren’t too fond of me keeping you from climaxing.”

“That’s different,” Janeway answered breathlessly – which was not only because of the arousal or the slight fright but also from the fact that Seven was in the room with her.

“You will have to elaborate on that later,” Seven said. “Continue.”

“As you wish.” Janeway slid her fingers back to her clit, although a bit more carefully. Who knew how her body-

Her hips jerked up and Janeway choked out a laugh. “Having you here… is rather potent.”

“As in heightening your excitement?”

“Yes!” Her excitement went up another notch when Janeway realized that Seven was getting closer.

“I would hope so,” Seven said now from somewhere in front of Janeway.

“Gods… Seven…”

“Yes?”

“Feels… so good.”

“You still have no permission to climax.”

Janeway groaned. Seven had to be right there, right before her and able to touch her or even-

Quickly, Janeway snatched her fingers back.

“You were close again,” Seven stated.

“Yes,” Janeway gasped.

“Take off the blindfold.”

Janeway swiftly followed Seven’s wish and blinked at the sudden brightness in her eyes.

Seven’s head appeared above Janeway. Bracing herself beside Janeway’s head, Seven studied her for a moment.

“Would you consider it a tease if I asked you to touch me?”

“Mhm.” Janeway smiled. “A very pleasant one.”

The corner of Seven’s mouth lifted. “Give me your hand.”

Janeway did as she was asked and was guided by Seven to where she wanted her. Moaning with delight, Janeway briefly closed her eyes before looking back at Seven.

“Your task is to please me,” Seven said.

Janeway smiled and moved her fingers through the Seven’s wet folds. “Not a task,” she murmured.

Seven smirked and reached down-

Janeway gasped at the unexpected but very welcome touch and lifted her hips.

“Concentrate on your task.”

“While… while you-“ Janeway moaned when Seven’s fingers circled tantalizingly around her clit.

“While I do what you have wanted me to do before we even started,” Seven said.

“Oh gods!”

“And you will not climax before I give you permission to do so.”

Janeway closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her own fingers and not the ones touching her.

Of course Seven had other ideas.

“Look at me.”

Knowing very well what kind of effect it had on her to see the pleasure in Seven’s eyes, it took Janeway a moment to lift her lids – and she moaned. “Gods… you’re enjoying that,” she rasped.

“Indeed,” Seven said. “Your task.”

 

It was incredibly hard to not falter in her caresses but then Janeway began to imitate Seven’s movements and for a little while she managed to focus onto her task – right up to the point when Seven’s reactions indicated that Janeway wasn’t the only one getting close to coming, which Janeway still wasn’t allowed to do.

“Please, stop… please,” Janeway whispered.

Seven did and Janeway redoubled her efforts, switching to movements she knew Seven enjoyed a lot.

Seven’s breath caught, then she cocked her head with narrowed eyes. “Why… ask me to stop?”

“Too close and no permission.”

“You could…” Seven’s lids fluttered briefly before she looked back at Janeway. “You could ask for permission.”

“I could,” Janeway replied and shifted slightly, aiming for a better angle. “But I’d rather concentrate on making you come.”

“I don’t,” Seven said. “I’d rather have you come with me.”

With that, Seven’s finger were back to stroking Janeway, who bit her lip in an attempt to focus.

_Come on, Kathy… you just have to hang on until she comes. After that…_

Seven’s lips parted and a tremor ran through her body.

“Yes… oh yes, please,” Janeway whispered, for the moment completely forgetting that she was supposed to come as well.

Seven’s head dipped slightly, then she pulled herself together. “You-” she moaned.

Janeway drew in a deep breath and held it. _Hang on, just hang on!_

“You’re supposed… to come with me.”

“I try,” Janeway replied and as she said it, she noticed that it might actually happen.

“Try hard!” Seven said hoarsely before she bent her head and covered Janeway’s lips with her own.

Janeway returned the kiss eagerly.

Seven’s hips jerked and Janeway lost touch for a moment but luckily it didn’t keep Seven from coming.

Pushing her tongue deeper into Janeway’s mouth, Seven moaned and her hand on Janeway stilled.

After all this build-up and being so close, Janeway was sure it would just need a few strokes for her to come and she nudged Seven’s hand away.

_Yes… yes, yes!_

Seven broke the kiss and locked eyes with Janeway, who – with an inhale – let herself fall.

A deep groan began to build up within Janeway. Then – as if someone had snipped a finger – the orgasm was gone, leaving her with a taste of what it could have been like.

“No!” Janeway gasped. “That’s… not fair!”

Seven gave Janeway a questioningly look. “What is?”

“This!” Janeway huffed. “This… this huge build-up and then it just… puffs out into this.”

“I do not understand.”

Janeway sighed. “Sometimes it’s just like this… you have this feeling that this is going to be a huge orgasm and then it’s this tiny puny thing that’s gone before you know it even happened.”

Seven cocked her head. “Is it because of something I have done?”

“Oh no.” Janeway reached up with one hand and cupped Seven’s face. “Not at all. It just happens now and then.”

“Is there anything I should do?”

“No, it’s alright,” Janeway said with a smile.

“You seem disappointed.”

Janeway lifted her head for a quick kiss. “I’ll be perfectly fine in a minute,” she said. “And then I’ll be able to tell you how thrilling it felt and how much I liked this combination of slight embarrassment and shameless sluttiness.”

Seven’s pupils widened, then the corner of her mouth lifted. “You did seem to enjoy yourself.”

“Yes,” Janeway said. “Very much so.”

“So did I,” Seven said. “However, I do need to take into account the powerful urge to touch you once I’m within close proximity to you.”

Janeway smiled, knowing full well what an effect it had on herself when Seven was close.

“And I have every intention to exploit your – shameless sluttiness more extensively.”

That made goose-bumps erupt all over Janeway’s body.

“Since you have – pleaded with me to stop, I am curious to find out how it would be to have you ask me for something instead,” Seven said. “Ask me to fuck you or grant you permission to climax.”

Janeway moaned wistfully and closed her eyes. “You want me to beg you,” she breathed and looked at Seven again.

“I very much want to bring you to this point where you have no choice but ask for what you need, yes,” Seven confirmed and then cocked her head, gazing at Janeway for a moment. “And I am just becoming aware of the fact that although you are a very tactile individual, you do react strongly to my words.”

Janeway gave a quick nod but couldn’t reply due to the dryness in her mouth.

“I’m fairly certain I am able to create an intense desire in you simply by talking to you.” Seven put her head beside Janeway’s. “As I am doing right now.”

The whispered words close to her ear, made Janeway shiver.

“Your pulse and temperature are increasing,” Seven stated.

“Yes.”

“How long will it take until you ask me to touch you or until you attempt to touch me?”

“I… I don’t know,” Janeway said.

“Let’s find out, shall we?”

Janeway just moaned.

“There are still many things to discover about you,” Seven said.

Glad for the respite, Janeway took a deep breath.

“I have for example found out by observing you earlier that you like to have your breasts manipulated more than I was aware of.”

Janeway shivered.

“Are your nipples already hardening in anticipation?”

“Yes,” Janeway whispered.

“I had an inclination that they would,” Seven said. “Are they eager to be touched?”

“Yes!”

“To be teased, pinched and rolled as you have done yourself?”

Janeway arched her back with a low moan.

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

“Yes!”

“Would it be as effective if I took them into my mouth and sucked on them?”

“Gods… Seven.” Janeway’s nipples were so hard they were hurting – very pleasantly.

Seven lifted her head to look at Janeway. “Yes?”

Janeway’s fingers twitched and she dug them into the fabric underneath her so she wouldn’t touch Seven or herself.

Seven obviously noticed that and smirked. “You were about to say something.”

“They’re… they are so hard they hurt.”

“In this case I probably shouldn’t touch them,” Seven said.

“No! I mean… yes,” Janeway stammered. “Please!”

The crested implant rose questioningly. “Please what?”

“Please… touch them.”

“That would be illogical. It would cause you more pain,” Seven said, then added: “1.3 minutes.” She sat up and reached out.

Janeway closed her eyes and when Seven’s fingers ghosted across her breasts, she drew a deep breath. _Oh, yes!,_ she thought.

But the expected touch never came and instead Seven’s fingers circled around Janeway’s nipples, over and over again.

Janeway opened her eyes when the realization hit her that Seven wouldn’t touch her where she really wanted it unless-

“Seven, please… touch them.”

“How desperate are you?”

Janeway sat up and leaned in close to lock eyes with Seven. “Please touch my nipples, Seven,” she whispered, putting all her desire into her voice. “I’m aching for your touch.”

Seven’s breath hitched and her eyes widened. For a moment, she just stared at Janeway before she finally moved her fingers onto Janeway’s nipple.

Janeway jolted as hit with a Klingon pain-stick, and like it had happened before, the surge of want shot straight between her legs and into her cunt. “Yes! Gods, ye-“

Seven’s mouth covered Janeway’s, stealing the rest of her words with a deep kiss, but Janeway hadn’t much of a chance to return the kiss before Seven leaned back again to look at Janeway. Then Seven’s fingers took a hold of Janeway’s other nipple.

“Yes! Yes, please!”

Seven lifted an enquiring implant.

“Please pinch them… please… hurt me,” Janeway whispered. “Please, hurt me, Seven.”

Seven’s head dipped slightly forward and she looked at Janeway from underneath her brows.

When the fingers slowly tightened around her nipple, Janeway laughed with delight and closed her eyes, revelling in the sensation of painful pleasure.

“Does your enjoyment translate into ‘green’?”

“Oh yes… it does,” Janeway replied. “Very much so.”

Seven tightened her grip on Janeway’s nipple.

With a moan, Janeway braced herself on her hands and arched her upper body, offering herself to Seven.

“I assume this still equals ‘green’?”

“Yesss!”

With this confirmation Seven set out to figuring out exactly how much pressure she could use or how far she could twist Janeway’s nipples while in-between kissing and just caressing her – which was all just a prelude to what she did afterwards; when she began playing Janeway like an instrument, keeping her on this verge of ‘this feels wonderful’ and ‘this is getting too much’.

At first, Janeway paid close attention just in case she needed to make Seven aware that the pain was getting too intense. But every time she was about to do so, Seven would back off and finally Janeway just let herself fall and surrendered to Seven and her very capable hands.

 

It took Janeway by complete surprise when Seven moved one hand down to push a couple of fingers inside her. She could hardly draw a second breath, leave alone ask Seven for permission to come before she did – while staring at a very smug looking Seven.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Janeway licked her dry lips and then pried her eyes open to look at Seven, who had stretched out beside her.

There was a small smile playing around Seven’s mouth. “I assume this orgasm was more to your satisfaction.”

“Yes,” Janeway croaked, then cleared her throat. “Very much so.”

“You seemed to be surprised about it, however.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Janeway replied and turned her head towards Seven. “I didn’t even have a chance to ask for your permission to come.”

Once more Seven’s expression turned to one of obvious self-satisfaction – causing Janeway to smile.

“Given the circumstances, you are excused,” Seven said. “I rather enjoyed taking you by surprise.”

“And quite literally at that,” Janeway said under her breath before she reached out with one hand to caress Seven tenderly. “Even without an orgasm… it would have been exquisite.” She let her eyes move back and forth between Seven’s. “You really have a knack for keeping it from getting too intense, too much to endure.”

“The signs are easy enough to detect,” Seven said.

Janeway arched an eyebrow. “First you have to pay attention to them and then you still have to act upon them.”

“Why would someone not act accordingly?”

Janeway smiled ruefully. “Trust me on this, noticing is not all it takes. Or better yet, trust your instincts.”

“Very well, I will – have faith in your judgement on this.”

Janeway smiled.

For a moment, Seven’s eyes seem to look through Janeway, then she focused on her again. “There is another matter on which I would like to have your opinion.”

“Of course.”

“I… I have stated before that I want to bring you to this point where you will – beg me for one or the other thing.”

“Yes.”

“I had some notion about the effect it would have on you,” Seven said. “However, I have greatly underestimated the impact it would have on myself.”

“How so?” Janeway asked quietly.

Seven drew a deep breath, then locked eyes with Janeway. “To see the desire, your need for me in your eyes and your expression and to hear it in your voice… I wanted to grant you everything, yet at the same time I felt like denying you just so I could coax this response from you repeatedly,” she said. “I am very much looking forward to experiencing this again while at the same time I’m dreading it.”

“Why is that?”

“Because it is intoxicating.”

“I know.” Janeway smiled softly. “For me as well.”

Seven cocked her head.

“Remember how we talked about the power-exchange and how we feed off each other?”

“Then we’re both getting intoxicated.”

“Drunk on desire, yes,” Janeway said.

“How does that fit in with safe, sane and consensual?”

Janeway blinked. “Why wouldn’t it?”

Seven lifted the implant above her eye. “The part about it being sane is debateable.”

Janeway laughed softly. “Well, if you put it like that.”

“You don’t seem to be concerned.”

“No, I’m not.” Janeway shook her head. “And neither will you once you get used to it.”

One eyebrow and one implant shot up on Seven’s forehead. “I certainly hope, I will not get used to it.”

“I’m sorry for my poor choice of words,” Janeway said while trying to suppress a smile. “What I meant to say is that you will get to know this particular form of insanity. You will get a better understanding of it; a better sense for it, if you will, and the intensity will no longer catch you off-guard or concern you… even though it will hopefully always be able to steal your breath.”

“In this case I’m very much looking forward to the next time.”

“Mhm,” Janeway agreed. “But before that I’ll need to get at least some sleep.”

“Very well.”

 

*

 

Janeway got comfortable in Seven’s arms with a contented sigh.

“Captain?”

“Yes, Seven?”

“You have tried to impress on me the difference between a fantasy and something that one might wish to come true.”

“Yes?”

“Will you share one of your fantasies with me?”

Janeway opened her eyes. “I’m not sure I can think of one right now.”

“When you-“

“Actually…” Janeway breathed deeply as a breeze of the salty ocean air wafted through the open window. “I had this fantasy about being abducted by aliens with tentacles.”

“Abducted by aliens?”

“Yes.”

“With tentacles?”

“That’s right.”

“Alright,” Seven said, her voice sounding mystified.

Janeway lifted her head. “Do you want to hear it or not?”

“Yes, please.”

Janeway nodded once, then looked out the window, trying to recall the circumstances in her fantasy. “I was blindfolded and restrained, laying on some sort of examining table,” she continued. “I couldn’t understand what they were saying-“

“You do have an universal translator,” Seven interjected.

“Not in my fantasy,” Janeway said and as Seven opened her mouth, Janeway gave her a ‘don’t you dare’-glare, causing Seven to close her mouth again and nodding once.

“They began to examine me; poking and prodding and their suckers started to fasten on-“

“Are you referring to the suction cups on their tentacles?”

“Yes.”

“Why would you imagine their suction cups fastening on you?”

“Seven!” Janeway said with exasperation and moved up onto her elbow. “It’s a fantasy. I can imagine whatever I want. It doesn’t matter if it makes any sense or if it is even possible. I could imagine to have a third arm or a cock if I wanted to.”

The crested implant rose in disbelief.

“And if I want to fantasize about tentacles and suckers I will,” Janeway said. “I’ll have you know that it feels very pleasant to have tentacles wrapped around your arm.”

Surprisingly enough, Seven didn’t say a word but the question about how Janeway knew this was written all across her face.

“Our diving teacher took us to an aquarium once,” Janeway explained. “It does feel really nice, quite sensual.”

“I apologize,” Seven said. “Fantasy is a rather difficult concept to understand.”

Janeway sighed. “I know. Could you do me favour, though?”

Seven cocked her head questioningly.

“Wait with the questions until I’m done talking.”

“I believe I can restrain myself.”

Knowing Seven’s inquisitive nature, Janeway arched an eyebrow. “But it will be hard for you.”

“I will manage,” Seven said. “Would you please continue – if I give you my word that I won’t question you further?”

Janeway looked sceptically at Seven.

“Please?”

“Alright,” Janeway said and then with a finger tapped lightly onto Seven’s breastbone. “But remember that this is about imagination and not about what could or what I would like to really happen.”

Seven nodded once.

Satisfied, Janeway laid her hand down where it was. “There are aliens with tentacles and suction cups who have abducted me,” she began her tale again. “I’m strapped down on an examination table. They have taken away my universal translator.” Janeway once more tapped Seven lightly.

The corner of Seven’s mouth twitched but she didn’t say anything.

With a light grin of her own, Janeway continued. “Since I’m blindfolded I can’t see anything and I just hear their clicking voices and then some noises that I can’t identify. Then they begin to examine me; poking and prodding and they use their suckers on me… just as if they were able to gather information like this.” Janeway began to draw small circles on Seven’s skin with her finger. “And even though I’m there against my will and despite the fact that I’m helpless, the sensation of them sucking on me starts to arouse me… especially when they turn to my nipples and my clit.”

Janeway looked up into Seven’s face. “You know how much I like having my nipples touched and sucked.”

“Yes,” Seven said. There was no smirk, not even a hint of a smile, just an intense gaze. “Please proceed.”

“There isn’t much more to tell, really,” Janeway said quietly. “Of course they notice my reaction and soon figure out what had caused it. They also discovered how wet I had become and how easily they could slide in and out of my cunt with their tentacles.”

“I imagine them to be rather slim,” Seven said, her voice now sounding slightly husky.

Janeway nodded. “Yes, but they can curl them.” She lifted her hand a little and curled her forefinger – turning her hand into a fist.

The slight catch in Seven’s breath was almost not audible – almost. “Please continue,” Seven said and her gaze moved from Janeway’s fist back to her eyes.

Following a hunch, Janeway lowered herself back down so she could whisper into Seven’s ear. “They can probe and seek or they can fill me completely… it’s maddening because they figure out how they can make me want them. They tease me with just the tips of their tentacles, touching me at places that have me yearn for more.” Janeway picked up on drawing circles on Seven’s skin again. “The sucking on my clit and on my nipples intensifies and then they give me more… they make me come over and over again.”

Here Janeway paused for a moment, before she leaned even closer. “Seven, I want to go down on you. I want to lick and taste you.”

This time, the hitch in Seven’s breath was clearly audible. “You stated… that you needed to sleep.”

“The thought of tasting you is very energizing.”

Seven turned her head and Janeway moved back a bit so that she could look at her. The desire in Seven’s eyes had Janeway catch her own breath.

After the light nod, Janeway was moving, even before the soft “yes” had left Seven’s lips.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

They had breakfast in bed the next morning.

Of course that meant there were crumbs in the bed as Janeway found out once she stretched out beside Seven, even though she had brushed off the mattress.

At first, Janeway tried to simply shift out of the way but that didn’t work very well. Then she tried to brush it out from underneath her. Still no luck. Finally, Janeway sat up. “You pesky little thing,” she grumbled.

Once she got rid of the annoying crumbs, Janeway looked up and found Seven watching her with a curious expression.

“What?”

“I am trying to discern why you were so adamant about having breakfast in bed,” Seven said.

“Because I like having breakfast in bed.”

The crested implant above Seven’s eye rose as if doubting Janeway’s words. “You don’t look like you are enjoying yourself now.”

“I enjoy the breakfast, I do not enjoy the crumbs.”

“It would be more efficient to eat at the table and go back to bed afterwards.”

Janeway lay back down beside Seven. “That’s not the same as having breakfast in bed.”

“If you say so.” Seven put an arm around Janeway.

“I know so.” There was no further reply but when Janeway looked up she saw a smile on Seven’s lips that said clearly that she was indulging Janeway.

After a mock-glare in Seven’s direction, Janeway relaxed with a content sigh into Seven’s embrace. Her mind drifted back to what had happened since they had arrived on the holodeck. There was no particular order to her thoughts, and snippets of their conversations followed intense moments the two of them had shared.

 

“Is there something on your mind that is keeping you from falling asleep?” Seven asked after a while.

Janeway smiled. “I’m not sleepy,” she said. “I’m just very relaxed and content – happy as a matter of fact.”

There was a slight pause before Seven spoke again. “Then may I… share something with you?”

“Of course.”

“There is something I would like to experience with you while we are still here.”

“Oh?” Janeway moved her head on Seven’s shoulder so she could look at her. “What is it?”

“For you to fist me,” Seven said. “I would very much like to open up for you and let you in as you have done for me.”

For just a second, Janeway could only stare at Seven, the significance of the situation having rendered her speechless. Then Janeway moved up onto her elbow and leaned in to kiss Seven softly. “I would like that very much,” she said quietly and reached out to caress Seven’s cheek.

“We don’t have to act on my wish immediately.”

Janeway arched an eyebrow. “Seriously? You expect me to wait for hours now that I know? I don’t think so,” she said. “I want to have all the time I can possibly have for this.”

The corner of Seven’s mouth twitched. “It would enhance your anticipation.”

Janeway shook her head. “No, not in this case,” she replied. “It would frustrate me and not in a good way.”

The slight smile faded from Seven’s face. “I would not want you frustrated,” she said. “And after some consideration, I… believe that I don’t want to wait much longer either.”

With a smile, Janeway pressed a soft kiss onto Seven’s lips, before she rolled over to get the box with gloves and the lube from the nightstand.

A hand moved onto Janeway’s calf and then up to her thigh, and Janeway pulled her leg away.

“We’re not going there,” Janeway said with a glance over her shoulder.

“You don’t have to go anywhere,” Seven replied. “You simply have to stay where you are.”

“Seven… no.” Janeway quickly grabbed the things she wanted and then moved back to her place beside Seven. “And not because I don’t love being touched by you.”

“It would also arouse me,” Seven said. “It would serve us both.”

“I do remember that I managed to arouse you just fine on my own,” Janeway said dryly.

Seven’s eyes widened. “I had no intention of implying that you weren’t able to arouse me.”

“I know,” Janeway said with a smile, and with one finger followed the line of Seven’s jaw. Looking up again, she said: “I don’t want to be distracted… or as you once phrased it: I want to stay in the mood.”

The corner of Seven’s mouth lifted and Janeway traced the laugh-line with the tip of her finger.

“I understand perfectly,” Seven said.

“And that even without sharing a collective mind. I’m impressed,” Janeway said teasingly, causing the smile to deepen. She leaned in and with the tip of her tongue followed the curve of Seven’s lip.

Seven’s breath hitched, then her tongue met Janeway’s and they kissed leisurely.

As often as hot passion flared up between them, this was a moment they took their time.

Janeway re-discovered Seven’s body with her hands, lips and tongue; finding and exploring every nook and cranny with her fingertips – and she loved even the tiniest reaction she could feel underneath them.

 

Finally, Seven reached for Janeway’s hand. “Captain, I want you inside of me.”

Janeway looked up with a smile. “I have a feeling, I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that.” She pressed a kiss onto Seven’s skin and sat up. As she reached for the box with the gloves and pulled one out, the realization of what was about to happen dawned on her. Suddenly, she understood the feeling of awe Seven had experienced.

“There is no need to enhance my anticipation,” Seven said.

Janeway looked at her.

Seven pointedly lowered her gaze o Janeway’s hands. “Or is this because I know exactly what you will do once you have the glove on?”

Smiling softly, Janeway nodded. “The side-effect of someone putting on a glove.” She quickly slipped into the latex.

Seven’s eyes never left Janeway’s hands until Janeway leaned down to kiss her softly.

“Thank you for your trust,” she said quietly.

“It might not work,” Seven said, her voice hardly louder than a breath.

Janeway looked into Seven’s eyes. “No, it might not or at least not at first.”

“Will you then believe I do not trust you?”

“I know you trust me,” Janeway said. “And I’m aware that there is a difference between not wanting to open up and physically not being able to.”

Seven gave a slight nod.

Bracing herself beside Seven, Janeway leaned down and brushed her lips softly against Seven’s. With the gloved hand, Janeway caressed her jaw, before slowly letting her hand trail downwards.

They both moaned when Janeway’s fingers reached the folds of Seven’s vulva which were coated with wetness.

“Gods… Seven,” Janeway whispered against her lips before moving back so she could look at Seven.

“Apparently… you were successful in arousing me,” Seven said, her smile a little shaky.

Janeway put her forehead against Seven’s. “I’m glad that I am able to,” she said. “And very happy that you let me.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

With a smile, Janeway put all the tenderness she felt for Seven into her touches; into the pushes, pulls and turns of her fingers.

 

At some point, Janeway had moved down between Seven’s legs and had put lube onto her hand before attempting to stretch Seven any further.

Now she was once more easing her fingers into Seven, this time also adding her little one.

Seven inhaled deeply when Janeway began to turn her hand lightly.

Janeway looked up and then took the hand Seven was holding out to her. “You alright?”

“Yes,” Seven replied. “I… I just wished you were closer to me.”

Janeway pondered that. Pulling her fingers back out of Seven, she tapped Seven’s leg with her free hand. “Put this up.”

Seven didn’t question her and swiftly pulled both legs up.

Stretching out her own leg underneath Seven’s, Janeway moved closer.

Seven’s hand moved onto Janeway’s leg.

Janeway smiled, hugged Sevens leg with one arm and kissed her knee. “How’s that?”

“That is…” Seven sighed with a slight smile.

“Acceptable?”

“Very much so, yes,” Seven replied, her smile deepening. “Thank you.”

Janeway smiled back and then lowered her gaze. She stroked Seven once, before she started to push her fingers one after the other back into Seven.

For a while, Janeway leisurely moved her hand from side to side before adding her thumb as well.

This time, it was Janeway reaching for Seven’s hand. “You’ll let me know when I hurt you.”

“I… I… just stay like that…”

Janeway eased back a bit.

“No… right there,” Seven said. “With some pressure… want to feel that.”

Following Seven’s wish, Janeway pushed slightly and watched as Seven’s eyelids fluttered shut. Janeway put her head onto Seven’s knee and closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Seven around her fingers; the slick warmth and the tight muscles – muscles that began to squeeze around her.

Janeway opened her eyes and looked up, meeting Seven’s gaze.

The muscles around Janeway’s hands loosened, then Seven started to move her pelvis against Janeway.

“Easy there.”

“Just… just don’t pull back,” Seven said, her thrusts becoming stronger.

Janeway put their still joined hands onto Seven’s stomach, applying a bit of pressure. “There is no need to hurry the process,” she said. “We will get there in time.”

“It would be perfect if you were inside of me,” Seven said. “This is not yet perfect.”

“You are being impatient,” Janeway said and smiled. “Perfection does take its time.”

The expression in Seven’s face said clearly that she disagreed, but then she let out a deep sigh. “Very well.”

Janeway smiled at this and after adding some more lube, she began once more to push into Seven and soon she fell into a rhythm of gentle pushes and twists.

Every once in a while, Seven requested for Janeway to pause and to let her feel the tight connection. Like she had done before, Seven closed her eyes and Janeway simply watched her; watched the eyes move underneath the lids; the lips that were pressed together for a tad moment before they parted again; and she smiled when a soft moan escaped those lips.

Suddenly, Seven’s eyes flew open. “Captain!”

The muscles around her hand relaxed and Janeway slid all the way inside of Seven. It was more a reflex – there wasn’t that much room after all – that had Janeway curl her fingers into a fist than a conscious decision because she was too busy gaping at Seven, who stared open mouthed back at her.

“I… I can’t feel you.”

That brought Janeway out of her stupor and she smiled reassuringly at Seven. “You will in a minute,” she said. “I had forgotten about that but I felt numb too the first time.” Janeway lowered her gaze to where her hand was now deep inside of Seven and only her wrist was visible. “But… I can feel you all around me,” she whispered. “It’s hot and tight… soft… it’s incredible!”

“Are you… are you really inside?”

“Yes.”

“Then I did let you in?”

Seven’s quiet question made Janeway feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “You did indeed,” she said and gestured for Seven to give her her hand. “Feel for yourself.”

Janeway placed Seven’s hand onto her pubic bone, from where Seven let her fingers slide further down.

Once Janeway felt Seven’s fingers at her own wrist, she lifted her gaze.

“I… I know I can feel you,” Seven said still in a hushed tone and squeezed Janeway softly. “But I… need to see it.”

 _Of course you do,_ Janeway thought. _You’re just such a visual person._ “I don’t see why you couldn’t. You just have to-“

Seven sat up, moving a lot of muscles in her body – including the one around Janeway’s hand.

“Careful!” Janeway quickly shifted the angle of her arm. “And please ease up on the squeezing.”

“I’m not…” Sevens voice trailed off, causing Janeway to look up.

Slowly, Seven’s head came up. Her eyes were brimming with tears. “I really let you in,” she whispered.

Janeway blinked rapidly to keep her own tears at bay and nodded. “Yes, you did.”

There was a flash of a smile, then it was gone again and Seven glanced down. “I opened up for you.” Her eyes met Janeway’s and her expression turned into one of smug accomplishment.

Janeway had to laugh at that, which broadened Seven’s grin of satisfaction. And if Janeway hadn’t already been completely smitten, she would have fallen in love with Seven right there and then.

With her free hand, Janeway reached out and cupped Seven’s face, stroking the skin with her thumb.

“The happiness is stinging your eyes,” Seven said and wiped a tear from Janeway’s cheek.

“Very much so,” Janeway replied and shifted her position slightly.

Seven caught her breath. “I can… I can feel you!”

Janeway let go of Seven’s face and moved the hand inside of her slightly, causing another soft gasp.

“That… that feels indescribable.”

“I hope in a good way,” Janeway said. “Because I’d like to enjoy that for a little while longer.”

Seven nodded slightly. “That is…” She cocked her head with a soft smile. “Acceptable.”

 

*

 

Much later, Janeway lay on her back with Seven in her arms, her mind still full of memories of their shared intimacy; full of whispered words and quiet moans, softly rocking bodies and loving glances and smiles.

“I will have to thank the Doctor for convincing you to come here with me,” Seven said.

“I have to admit, I wasn’t too happy at first,” Janeway said and hugged Seven even closer to herself.

“Hence the convincing.” Seven shifted her head to look at Janeway. “I appreciate your decision to share this time with me.”

Janeway brushed a lock of blond hair behind Seven’s ear. “In my defence: it was just my initial reaction to his proposal. It didn’t take me long to realize the rare opportunity to spent some quality time with you.”

“I have gained some necessary knowledge about you, your lifestyle… and about myself.”

“I believe we both have learned more about each other and about us as a couple.”

“Indeed.”

Janeway sighed softly. “You’re bringing this up now because we have to leave soon, right?”

“Correct,” Seven said. “We have to leave in 24.8 minutes.”

“Part of me is reluctant to leave this sanctuary.”

“But another part of you is eager to continue your exploration of space,” Seven added dryly.

Janeway grinned slightly. “Guilty as charged,” she said. “How about you?”

“Since I will be able to study you frequently in the future, I am ready to explore less exciting things with you, Captain.”

Janeway laughed and then leaned in to kiss Seven softly. “I’m looking forward to both.”

 

The End – for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :o)  
> Please feel free to drop me a note and let me know what you think/feel. If you don’t have anything to say but did like the story, just hit the kudos-button – it’s much appreciated! Thank you :o)


End file.
